Fang Venom Must Die!
by The Black Rose 1995
Summary: Fang is the king of high school and is now dating the three hottest girls Nudge, Ella, and Bridget. When Max comes she tells them and then helps them get back at him by beaking his heart. But what happens when she starts to fall for him?
1. New

Fang. Venom. Must. Die!

Hi everyone! Sorry for taking so long to start writing this

Story! My first laptop was broken for almost two weeks and

I just now got it back! Well I sadly I don't own Maximum Ride,

But I'm asking James for it! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter One~ New

Max POV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We were moving. Again.

'We' would be my 'father' Jeb, even though I swear I was adopted and my younger half brother Ari. If your wondering about where the Mom in are family is the answer would be that mine divorced ,then left, Jeb when she found out about Ari and his mother and I haven't seen or heard from her in about a years. Ari's mom died giving birth to him. We have such a happy family don't you think?

And yes, I did say again. This is the fifth time we have moved in three years. Jeb's job as a scientist doesn't make us move around but Jeb never wants to settle down in one place for some reason. The oh so mysterious reason is that if a town has a woman around his age that is single and not a hooker or slut Jeb runs for the hills from fear of getting into a relationship again. I don't blame the guy. I mean my mom was the third wife to leave him and counting Ari's wife that's five in a row.

I know your wondering just how I know about all this and the answer is that I Max Ride (I toke my moms last name instead of Jeb's) am a relationship expert. Yes, it is true, that I have never been in a relationship of my own before (You'll find out later), but I have picked up on a thing or two from observing from afar.

Well anyway. Basic information here:

Name: Max Ride

Age: 18 years

Appearance: Long light brown hair, normally in a pony tail or stuffed in a baseball hat. Chocolate brown eyes. Pale skin. Tall. I look my age

Type: Tomboy

Siblings: Ari

Father: If you can call him that then Jeb Batchelder.

Friends in life: 2-Tess, who I still write to, and Ari.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Name: Ari Batchelder

Age: 16 years

Appearance: Curly dark hair. Brown eyes. Naturally tan skin. Tall. Looks around 19.

Type: Protective brother/ Anger management needed.

Siblings: Max

Father: Jeb Batchelder, he prefers to call him 'Man who forgot to use a condom'.

Friends in life: 2- Sam and me (Max)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Name: Jeb Batchelder

Age: 43 years (don't remind him of this)

Appearance: Like Ari only older and a few gray hairs (Ha ha). Looks like he is in his early thirties (and woman notice this).

Type: Workaholic who forgot he ever had kids.

Siblings: None

Father: Died when I was three.

Friends in life: 0- unless you count all his Ex- wives and/or woman that he has slept with or had a one night stand with.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Now back to reality.

We had just moved to this town called Rossville **(AN: I just made this up.)**. It is pretty big but not a city or a small town. Me and Ari were already going to school on Monday so we had two days to unpack. I give this town about six months before Jeb moves us again. Why? About ten minutes after the movers started putting the heavy furniture in the right rooms a very pretty Hispanic woman around thirty came and greeted us to the neighborhood. Jeb paled slightly when he found out that she lived three houses down.

Now I am unpacking some of the dishes in the kitchen of are new house. The house is two stories and a basement and we have three extra bedrooms in the house. We have my bedroom (upstairs), my own bathroom (upstairs), my own art room(upstairs), Ari's bedroom (next to mine), a work out room for Ari and me (in the basement), Ari's bathroom (upstairs), Jeb's bedroom (downstairs), Jeb's study (next to his room), Jeb's bathroom (next to his study), a guest bedroom (upstairs), a living room (downstairs), a kitchen (downstairs), a dining room that me and Ari well us (next to the kitchen), and a library (downstairs). Yeah Jeb's job pays a LOT of money. In fact were kind of rich.

Well anyway, I heard a nock on the open front door and saw a boy with reddish brown hair that looked about my age standing there. "Hey" I said as I walked down the small hall connecting the entre room to the kitchen. His eyes saw me and widened slightly as I walked to him. "Can I help you?" I asked him. He blinked his green eyes and smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Adam. I live about four houses down from yours and I would like to welcome you to the neighborhood." He told me with his smile still on his face. I smiled back. "Well thank you Adam. I'm Max." I said as I put my hand out to shake his. He grabbed it but instead of shaking it he brought it to his face and kissed it lightly. It was at that time that both Ari and Jeb walked in the room and saw. I blushed as Jeb cleared his thought loudly. Adam's head snapped in there direction and he dropped my hand like it was on fire.

"Umm… Jeb, Ari this is Adam. He came to welcome us to the neighborhood." I told them. Dear Lord please don't let them freak out like they always do.

"Well that is some welcome to my only daughter." Jeb said with his eyes slightly narrowed at Adam. The tone of his voice was almost threatening.

"Maybe you should leave now Adam. And… don't talk to my sister again. Got it." Ari growled at the now scared Adam. Like I said before Ari looks much older then he actually is. And with him always working out and being taller then me, most people think that he is the older sibling.

"O-ok sir." Was all Adam said before practically running out the door.

I looked at the them. "Do you guys always have to do that? The guy looked like he was ready to wet himself!" I said to them. Ari smiled at me and Jeb laughed into his hand lightly. "You know we do Maxie!" Ari said while walking across the small room and throwing an arm around me.

Now you know why I have no experience with boys. My brother and Jeb scare them away. Every time.

"Don't call me that Ari! You know I hate it!" I said while glaring up at him. He laughed. "Which is why I do it as often as I can!" He told me.

For the rest of the day me and Ari unpacked and made the house livable while Jeb stayed in his study.

We were both tired by the end of the day and we still had to do are rooms, bathrooms, workout room, and Jeb's room and bathroom.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Next day

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Me and Ari went are separate ways to do are rooms and bathrooms.

My carpet was black like Ari's was. I painted the walls dark silver. My bed had a silver gray blanket with black swirl like patterns on it, the pelows were the same only had silver gray swirls and a black back. My bed had a black convent and I had the basic desk, wardrobe, table and nightstand. On my desk I had my silver and black laptop, a picture of me and Ari a year ago, we had one arm around each others shoulders and were both smiling, and a family picture taken a week before the other, Jeb was in-between me and Ari with a slight smile on his face as I held the hand that was on my shoulder and smiled into the camera. Ari was looking at the hand that Jeb had placed on his shoulder as if it was a green tentacle. I do love my dad but we aren't as close as I most families are. In fact me and Ari only see him about three times a week on the rare occasion that he comes out of his study.

On my table I had my stereo, collection of CD's, and my charging cell phone. My CD's were of a wide variety going to Akon to The Rasmus to the Black Eyed Peas to Lady Gaga to Pink.

On my night stand that I had put next to my bed I had my reading lamp, alarm clock, and a picture of my mother that she sent me on my sixteenth birthday. My mother, Alexandra, had cut her hair light brown hair to her shoulder and she was winking and smiling into the camera giving a peace sign in a fashion that I would probably do to. She was wearing a white sun dress and had her long nails painted a bright blue. Behind her was a balcony and far of was the glowing Eifel tower at night. In the bottom right corner was her wrighting in a red pen was _'Maybe you can join me here one day. Happy sweet 16 sweet heart!'_ On the back was an address and her asking me to write too her or come visit any time.

I wrote to her about a year later telling her about my life with Ari and Jeb and asking what she dose for a living. She wrote back a week later saying that she was sorry for leaving me with Jeb and Ari and Miranda, Ari's mother, and saying that she designs clothes and sells her paintings and owns a popular café with a good friend. She also gave me her cell, work, and home phone number inviting me to spend the summer or a holiday with her when ever I wanted to. We haven't written to each other for almost a year now.

In my bathroom I had a light brown tile floor, a jocose bath, a white marble skink and counter, and a white toilet (Du). I put all my condiments in there.

After I was done with everything it was late out and since I had school the next day I took a shower and got dressed for bed. I walked to my stereo and put in Pink's album 'Missundaztood' and pushed the random bottom. I lay down in my bed and listened as one of my favorite songs came on.

_**Pink~ Family Portrait**_

_**Uh, uh, some deep shit, uh, uh  
**_

_**Ohhh**_

_**Aww**_

_**Ohh Ohh**_

_**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Momma please stop cryin, I can**__**'**__**t stand the sound.  
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down.  
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed.  
I told dad you didn**__**'**__**t mean those nasty things you  
said.**_

You fight about money, bout me and my brother.  
And this I come home to, this is my shelter.  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III,  
Never knowin what love could be, you_**'**__**ll see  
I don**__**'**__**t want love to destroy me like it has done  
my family.**_

Can we work it out?

_**(Can we)**_

_**Can we be a family?**_

_**(Can we)  
I promise I**__**'**__**ll be better,**_

_**(I promise)**_

_**Mommy I**__**'**__**ll do anything**_

_**(I'll do anything)**_

_**  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I**__**'**__**ll be better, Daddy please don**__**'**__**t  
leave.**_

Daddy please stop yellin,

_**(stop)**_

_**I can**__**'**__**t stand the sound.**_

_**(can't stand the sound)**_

Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around.  
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says  
its true.  
I know that she hurts you, but remember I love  
you, too.

I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away.  
Don_**'**__**t wanna go back to that place, but don**__**'**__**t have  
no choice, no way.  
It ain**__**'**__**t easy growin up in World War III,  
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen  
I don**__**'**__**t want love to destroy me like it did my  
family.**_

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I_**'**__**ll be better, Mommy I**__**'**__**ll do anything.  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I**__**'**__**ll be better, Daddy please don**__**'**__**t  
leave.**_

In our family portrait, we look pretty happy.  
Let_**'**__**s play pretend, let's act like it comes  
naturally.  
I don**__**'**__**t wanna have to split the holidays,  
I don**__**'**__**t want two addresses.  
I don**__**'**__**t want a step-brother anyways  
And I don**__**'**__**t want my mom to have to change her  
last name.**_

(In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally)

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I_**'**__**ll be better, Mommy I**__**'**__**ll do  
anything)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
Let's play pretend act and like it comes so  
naturally  
(I promise I**__**'**__**ll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I**__**'**__**ll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave)**_

Daddy don_**'**__**t leave  
Daddy don**__**'**__**t leave  
Daddy don**__**'**__**t leave  
Turn around please  
Remember that the night you left you took my  
shining star?  
Daddy don**__**'**__**t leave  
Daddy don**__**'**__**t leave  
Daddy don**__**'**__**t leave  
Don't leave us here alone**_

Mom will be nicer  
I_**'**__**ll be so much better, I**__**'**__**ll tell my brother.  
Oh, I won**__**'**__**t spill the milk at dinner.  
I**__**'**__**ll be so much better, I**__**'**__**ll do everything right,  
I**__**'**__**ll be your little girl forever,  
I**__**'**__**ll go to sleep at night,**_

_**Ohhh Ohhh Ohhh**_

I fell asleep as the last words were sung and didn't even notice when Jeb came in my room and turned off my stereo, made sure I was warm enough, kiss my forehead, and whisper a goodnight to me as he did to me and Ari every night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok do you like it? Love it? Hate it?

Tell me in a review!

Byz!!~


	2. Info on Fang

Fang. Venom. Must. Die!

Hello my people! Sorry about taking so long to update!

Well thank you all for the reviews! Fang well be coming in this chapter!

I hope you all enjoy! I own nothing and my spelling still stinks!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Two~ Info on Fang

Max POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up at six thirty to get ready for school.

I pulled on a plain blue shirt that said in white 'You know I'm probably lying' and a pair on light blue jeans on. I pulled a gray hooey on but left it unzipped. I put my hair in a messy bun in the back of my head, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and walked downstairs to get breakfast started.

As I finished the scrambled eggs and put the freshly buttered toast on the dinning room table, Ari walked in with a red T shirt on and baggy dark blue jeans. He sat down and we talked about how long we would be staying in this town. Ari bet more then half a year and I bet less. Jeb better come up with a new reason to move soon or I'm out of fifty dollars.

As Ari went to grab are book bags from are rooms I got one of the plaits out and put the rest of the eggs and toast on it. I put a fork on the side of the plait and walked to Jeb's study. I saw him sleeping at his desk, with papers spread around it. I placed his breakfast on the desk and shook his shoulder to wake him. I herd him grown and mumble something. "You really should sleep on your bed once. It is way more comfortable then your desk." I told him as he woke up more. He mumbled under his breath again and then thanked me for the breakfast. I smiled then left.

Ari and I got in the black Mercedes that I had gotten for my eighteenth birthday two months ago and drove to the high school. We found that we weren't the only ones with nice cars at the school.

We both made are way to the office. Since it was half way throe the second semester we would probably be the out cast at this school. But oh well.

Once we got to the office we found out that all the grades share the same lunch time so at least I and Ari can have lunch together and we each got are classes. We left to are home rooms soon after a tour of the school even thou we were both about ten minuets late.

Ok homeroom, Science, Math, Lunch, Language arts, Art class, and then Gym. I memorized my class order and walked into the room. It seemed that every was on me. "Umm. Is this Miss. Jenson's room?" I asked hoping that I hadn't made a huge ideate of myself on my first day.

"Yes you must be the new student." A woman with short dirty blond hair and light blue eyes said. "Would you mind telling everyone about yourself?" She asked me nicely with a smile in her face. I looked around the room. There was probably about twenty or so kids in there. "I'm Max Ride and my brother and father moved here a few days ago." I said shyly.

"Is your name short for Maxine or something?" A girl with long platinum blond hair asked me.

"No it's short for Maximum. My mom is very creative." I said looking down.

"So your name is Maximum Ride?" A boy with short brown hair asked me.

"Yes." I said.

"Well you go out with me then!?" the same boy asked me.

I raised an eyebrow as the class laughed. "My brother and father would probably murder you in your sleep so no." I said.

That oddly made them laugh more. "What makes you think it's a joke?" I asked them seriously. They shut up after that.

"Umm. Ok Max or do you prefer Maximum?" Miss. Jenson asked me. "Max." I answered shortly.

"Well Max you can sit next to Iggy Griffin. Iggy can you please raise your hand." I saw a pale hand go up in the back row. I walked towards it to see a pale boy with strawberry blond hair and the lightest blue eyes I have ever seen sitting next to an empty seat. I sat down.

"Hey. I'm Iggy. Class clown of the school and worst student you could ever meet." He said as he stuck his hand out for me to shake. I took it and said "Max. New kid with an overprotective brother and father." He laughed lightly. I found out that Iggy had most of his classes with me and we talked about random things all throe science and math.

When Lunch came Iggy left to eat with his other friends but I knew he was avoiding Ari. I sat next to my brother and noticed that when he looked up from his food or away from me a grope of girls would giggle and he would groan while I laughed.

There was some sort of bake off going on today in the lunch room. One was for the cheerleading team. Another for new library books and the last for a school filed trip at the end of the year. There was a Hispanic girl with straight past the shoulder dark brown hair and brow eyes in a cheerleader outfit was behind the first one and was selling chocolate chip cookies. In the second was a girl with straight shoulder length red hair and light brown eyes and pale skin wearing a pale tan skirt and white top was selling sugar cookies with red, blue, and black icing on the (Aka the schools colors). In the last one was a girl with extremely curly brown hair and brown eyes with dark skin wearing a hot pink mini skirt and a ¾ pale purple and white striped shirt was selling brownies.

I noticed Iggy walking towards Ari and I. I was surprised when he sat down across from. "Hey Max this must be your brother Ari. I thought you said he was sixteen." Iggy said. I noticed Ari glaring at him.

"I look older then my age." He told Iggy with hatred in his voice.

"I can see that." Iggy said unfazed by Ari's audited.

"So how did you meet my sister again?" Ari asked him.

"We have the same classes together." Iggy told him.

I looked back at the baking stands and noticed a gorgeous boy with long jet black hair and tanned skin. He also had the darkest eyes I have ever seen. He was wearing black jeans and a tight black shirt that showed his well muscled arms. He walked up to the first stand with the cheerleader and smiled at her. I could tell that she was flirting with him. After a few more flirts she picked up one of the cookies and gave him a bit of it. He kissed her shortly then walked away. I was about to turn away and stop Ari from glaring at Iggy but I saw that the boy had moved to the second stand with the red headed girl. He started flirting there too and after some time she ran her finger threw one of the boles of icing and he licked it of her finger. I continued to watch as he walked to the last on with the curly haired girl. She put a brownie in her mouth and offered it to him. He looked at the other girl to see if she was watching then bit into the other half of the brownie. Soon after he walked back to a table full of guys and they all high fived him.

"Max!" I jumped as Ari yelled my name.

"Hum?" I said.

"You had that look on your face again." He told me. He never misses anything.

"What look?" Iggy asked.

"When she is trying to figure a person out she gets this really spacey look on her face." Ari told him.

"So who are you trying to figure out?" Iggy asked me.

"The boy in all black with the long black hair. I'm thinking he's a player and popular. Am I right?" I asked Iggy as he looked at the player.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, that's Fang Venom. He's my brother." Iggy said.

I looked at Iggy then at the player. Strawberry blond vs. jet black. Light blue vs. almost black. Pale vs. tanned. They were about the same height but were complete opposites. And anyway they look like they are they same age.

"You look nothing alike." I stated.

"Well step brother. My mom and his dad married each other when we were six." Iggy told me.

"That explains it." Ari said.

"So am I right about him being a player?" I asked Iggy.

"Yep. Fang is a lot more then a player thou. He is popular. In fact he is practically king of the school. He is the star on the basket ball team and we are some of the richest kids at this school." Iggy told me.

"Hm. He dose have that howl 'better then you' attitude." I said.

"He's not that bad really. He is kind of like my best friend." Iggy told me.

"So dose he normally have three girlfriends at once?" I asked him.

"He once had five." Iggy told me.

"Wow." Ari said.

"Yeah. He normally gets rid of them and gets a new one after about a month." Iggy told us.

In was at that time that lunch ended.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok do you like it?

Love it?

Hate it?

The fight well be the next chapter!

Hope you liked it!


	3. The Truth

Fang. Venom. Must. Die!

Hi everyone! Ok to the person who signed there name as RAWR yes

This story is based of John Tucker must die, and I am sorry that I haven't

Been disowning it. By the way people the ending well be different from

the movie so Max well not end up with Iggy. Just wanted to clear that.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I own nothing!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Three~ The Truth

Max POV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok one more class to go and I can finally go home!

I walked into the girls changing room and got dressed for gym. I had asked the teacher, a man with dark red hair and brown eyes called Mr. Loon, before what they were doing in gym. Volleyball apparently. I have always been good at sports so I didn't really sweat it.

I was placed in team three that had the three girls from the baking stands and two other girls. We had the cheerleader serving and we were winning by three pointes. The red head and I were in the back row. We had a girl with black hair in the center. And the curly haired girl and a girl with short blond hair upfront.

Curly head was talking to the girl next to her as the cheerleader was about to serve. Even went she is whispering, she is still very loud.

"So Nudge why weren't you at the party last night?" A blond girl said.

"I had a date. He was so romantic and sweet! It was the best date of my life!" Curly head said to the blond.

"You still haven't told me who this Mr. Perfect is Nudge." The blond said.

"Maggie, I went on a date with Fang Venom!" curly head told her friend happily. Unfortunately Cheerleader didn't like that. In fact she didn't like it so much that she served the ball right into the back of Curly head's head. Both teams stopped and watched as Curly head turned around to face a glaring Cheerleader.

"What is your problem? You don't just go hitting people in the back of the head with a volleyball!" Curly head said to Cheerleader.

"How dare you go on a date with Fang! He's mine!" Cheerleader yelled. Now Red head was walking over to them.

"What are you talking about!?! Fang has been dating me for weeks!" Red head yelled.

"Stay away from my Fang!" Curly head said as she picked up the volleyball and threw it at Red heads face.

"You're Fang?!?" Cheerleader yelled as she grabbed one of the spare volleyballs and threw it at Curly head again.

Soon the three girls were throwing volleyballs at each other like there was no tomorrow Unfortunately I got caught in all the violence since I was standing to close to them. The couch tried to break it up, but TRIED is the word there. The Red head actually got extra volleyballs and started throwing them as hard as she could. All that I could hear around me was the sound of volleyballs meeting skin, the couch yelling at them to 'put the balls down', and three girls calling each other bitches and sluts. I finally got tiered of this and grabbed the couches whistle from around his neck and blew into it as loud as possible. Everyone in the gym was staring at me now.

"This guy is cheating on all of you and instead of taking it out on him your beating the shit out of each other!?!" I screamed at the three girls. Get this. Apparently when some one tells them something they don't want to hear said person gets hit in the gut with three volleyballs. Ow!

It was at this time that the couch actually stopped them.

"Nudge! Bridget! Ella! Max! You four all have detention after class!" He yelled. Wait. Me!?! What did I do!?!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Detention is so boring.

The four of us were sitting in the empty gymnasium in the class room desks. We are suppose to be here for two hours and we still have a half hour left. The teacher had said that she would be back in five minutes about twenty minutes ago.

We were all silent. Cheerleader, Ella, was looking at Curly head, Nudge, who was looking at Red head, Bridget, who was staring at me. I had pulled out a note book and pencil a long time ago and was just finishing a lifelike sketch of the room.

"So I talked to Fang." Ella said to Nudge and Bridget. "He said that he felt bad for you two. He said that you were jealous because we share something special. Something that we don't-"She was cut off when Nudge picked up on her words.

"We didn't have to label because its are unspoken bond and he just loves how secure you are?" She said.

Bridget started. "And it hurts me to know that you would even question it-"She was cut of as they all finished it like it was rehearsed.

"Because you are the only girl for me!!!"

They all gasped and tried to get there minds around the thought that there amazing Fang would do such a thing to them. Idiots.

After a few moments Ella blurted out. "Look I am the cheerleader captain. He is the star basketball player. It only makes since that me and Fang hook up. So you two can back off now and me and Fang well be the power couple of the town. Ok? Good."

"Oh as if he would ever take you seriously! Me and Fang have an unbreakable love that could never even compare to whatever you two have with him!" Bridget said.

"You honestly don't believe that he cares about you do you?" I asked her.

They all looked at me. "Excuse me? Who are you and how would you know if Fang loves me or not?" Ella asked me.

"I'm Max. I'm new here and your precious Fang is a player. Think about it. He was dating you three all at the same time. What was stopping him from doing it before? It is very easy to fake loving someone too. And his pet names for you like 'Hun' 'Sweetie' and 'Baby' there not out of affection, it's so he won't get the names mixed up. The reason why you three have never even guest that he was dating all three of you at the same time is that he goes out with girls from different cliques, cause lets face it, this is probably the first time you three have ever even talked to each other." I told the three shocked girls.

"Please don't tell me that you're dating him too!" Nudge cried out.

"No! I am not dating him! My brother would kill him if I did." I told them.

"Oh good. How do you know all of this?" Bridget asked me.

"I guess you can say that I'm kind of a relationship expert. And if I ever had a boyfriend who treated me like that-" I was cut of by Ella.

"You would break up with me, we know, we know!" She said while rolling her eyes.

"Fang would have another girlfriend in five seconds!" Nudge said.

"I didn't say break up. I would get even." I told them.

The three girls were looking at me shocked. It was at this time that the teacher came in and told us to go home. I packed up all my things and started to walk out into the parking lot to my car. Ari had taken the bus home and left my car there for me. Half way to my car I heard my name being called. I turned around to see Nudge, Bridget, and, Ella running after me.

"I want to take down you know who!" Ella told me when they were close enough.

"Normally I am against the killing of animals but I well make an exception in Fangs case!" Nudge said.

"I have to tell you that I am curious about your plan." Bridget told me.

"What makes you think that _I _would know how to take this guy down?" I asked them. Let's face it, I'm the new girl at school and I am practically invisible.

"Look Max, if the three of us did this alone we would end up killing each other!"

"And you showed us that we all have something in common."

"That is right we all want to kill Fang Venom."

"Wow. Umm." Should I do this? Oh what the hell!

"Ok I well help you three take down Fang Venom." I said with a smile on my face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I had to re watch some of the movie to finish this chapter.

Hope you all liked it!

Byz~


	4. Planing

Fang. Venom. Must. Die!

Hi everyone! Well I'm working on about three different stories at once

So I probably won't be able to update every other day! Here is the next

Chapter and I hope you enjoy it! I own nothing and yes I know my spelling

Stinks. Get over it!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Three~ Plan's

Max POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I gave them a ride to my house since they had ether got a ride from a friend or had walked to school that day, which is how I got to know the basics on them.

Nudge is a vegetarian that loves animals and wouldn't shut up about how cute pandas are and how they are endangered. She is also the 'Gossip Queen' of the school and knows everything about everyone.

Bridget is the vice president of the student counsel, an A+ student since sixth grade, president of the 'Helpful Readers' grope, leader of the 'Big Siblings' charity grope and she has decided to write a children's book recently. In other words, she's the smart one.

Ella is the head cheerleader and rich girl of the school. I apparently stole her title when I told them all about myself. I told them that my mom lives in Paris and owns a popular café there and sells her art work to pay the bills and that my dad was a very skilled scientist.

When we got to the house they stared at it for about thirty seconds before looking at me with jealousy. We are now in the kitchen and making plans to get back at Fang.

Ella was sitting on one of the stools by the island, Bridget was three sets down from her and typing on her laptop, Nudge was sitting on the counter, and I was standing on the other side of the island with my arms crossed.

"Ok so. We need to start thinking of a way to get back at Fang. Max do your thing." Bridget said.

"Umm. Ok. Well. Let me ask you a question. What is it that makes Fang Venom the 'king' of high school? It's because he is good at basketball and can get any girl he wants. We can't do much about the basketball thing, but we can take away the girls." I told them.

"Now what is it in Fang that attracted you to him?" I asked.

"Well. It's his hair, his dark eyes, his tanned skin, his muscles, his, his everything!" Nudge said.

"Yeah. Fang is like... like… perfect!" Ella agreed with her.

"Yeah. It's the way that he holds you and that sort of mysterious, dark, and sexy air about him." Bridget said.

It was after this that Ari came up stairs from the basement gym, with his shirt thrown over his shoulder and a light layer of sweat on his well muscled chest, and walked into the kitchen, only to stop a few feet away from the doorway to look at the three older girls that were staring at him with wide eyes. He looked at me and raised one eyebrow in a silent question.

"Umm. This is Nudge, Ella, and Bridget, from school. Guys this is my younger brother, Ari." I told him.

"You well explain later." He demanded me. I noticed how Nudge shivered at his voice, not that he noticed.

"Yes." I said. With that he nodded his head at me and the girls and walked out the room.

"Oh My God Max! Your brother is sooo hot!" Nudge yelled. Only a second later did Ari's head look around the corner at her.

"Thank you and you're not so bad looking your self cutie." He said with a wink at the now red Nudge then walked away.

I looked at the red faced Nudge then at Ella and Bridget.

"Oh dear lord. He heard me?" Nudge asked with her hand covering her mouth. That did it.

I busted out laughing. I was surprised to hear Ella and Bridget laughing too as Nudge yelled at us for laughing at her embarrassment. After a few more minutes the laughter stopped and we got back to work.

"Umm. Ok I have no clue. You?" Ella said.

"Oh crap." Bridget said suddenly.

"What?" Nudge asked her.

"I hate these stupid pop up advertisements on this thing. My security system won't block them and they show up every ten minuets." Bridget complained.

"Let me see it." I said. I was pretty good with computers and I get viruses and hackers off Ari's and my own laptops all the time. When she handed me the laptop I looked at the advertisement and laughed. When they looked at me I read it out loud.

"'Dose your boyfriend have the clap?' take the quiz and find out!' What kind of person has to take a cheep online quiz to find that out?" I asked them. They laughed with me but we stopped when Nudge suddenly gasped.

"What?" Ella asked her.

"I just got an idea!" She then told us her idea on getting back at Fang. At the end we all shared an evil smile with each other and got to making the arrangements.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nudge's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Don't worry so much Fang baby! Micelle here has done all of my yearbook pictures, almost every prom picture, and has goon to photography school twice." I said to him as I stood next to Micelle as Fang stood with out a shirt on giving me a look that said I was crazy.

"Ok Big smile!" Micelle yelled at Fang. Fang didn't even move. "Come on Fang! You would look just so hot!" I purred to him. He started doing what Micelle said then.

By the end of the photo shoot I had gotten all of Fangs 'Negative Image' pictures and was walking happily back to Max's house to start planning the next step.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fang POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Really glad you agreed to come with me Rose." I said to the blue eyed platinum blond girl from my History class as we sat down in the theater seats.

"So am I Fang." She said seductively to me. I felt myself grin. She was going to be almost too easy to get in bed with.

The movie wouldn't start for another ten minutes and those annoying advertisements and signs saying turn your phone off were still playing.

"Hey is that you?" She asked me as she pointed to the screen. I looked at it and saw myself standing there with a smirk on my face with a title above my head saying 'You wish you were him don't you?' in black.

"Um. Yeah I did some male modeling before." I said trying to play it cool. She apparently bought it.

"Really? Wow." She looked back at the screen and gasped. I looked too and saw a REALLY bad picture of me with a title that said 'Well he has The Clap!!!' The people in the theater were now laughing.

"You have- EEEWWWWW!!!" Rose shouted as she stood up.

"No Rose I don't-" I was cut off as some one said "Hey that's him!" It was soon followed by other like "Can't keep it in your pants hu?" "H.I.V Boy!" "What would your mother do if she found out!?" and "I feel bad for your girl friends!"

The next thing I knew someone had thrown there popcorn at me, then followed by more popcorn and other snacks as I shouted "I don't have The Clap!"

I didn't even see Ella, Bridget, Nudge, and New Girl laughing with each other.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Did you like it?

Tell me! And sorry for the long wait!

Short Chapter I know.

Byz~


	5. Dumping and Chocolate

**Fang. Venom. Must. Die!**

**Hi everyone! Thank you all for the great reviews! I think everyone**

**Said that they thought the last chapter was hilarious or funny so**

**I'm extremely happy about this! And everyone THIS STORY WELL**

**NOT END THE WAY THE MOVIE DOSE!!!! The couples well be the**

**Following:**

**MaxXFang**

**AriXNudge**

**EllaXIggy**

**BridgetXAdam (Chapter 1)**

**OK? Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter Five~ Dumping and Chocolate**

**Max**

"I personally do not suffer from this, but I am proud to give my voice to the silence!" Fang said into the microphone as he held up the award he had just got for publicly letting HIV be known to everyone. . . . . . The little shit.

I am right now in the empty library doing my homework during study hour. You would think that there would be other people in there but no one was. Not even the librarian! I heard the door to the room open and close and looked up to see that Ella, Bridget, and Nudge were walking up to me with faces that clearly said 'Pissed Off'.

"I can not believe this!" Ella cried as she sat in the chair across from mine.

"How did he manage to do that?" Nudge said as she sat next to Ella.

"An award. An award!" Bridget yelled while sitting next to me.

"Great, we give him Gonorrhea **(PS~ The Clap, yes I looked it up)** and he is the town hero." I said.

"Well what are we going to do?" Nudge said while putting her head in her hands.

"Come over to my house after school and we'll think of something, ok?" I asked them. They all nodded and we left the library. Well Ella left then three minutes later Bridget then Nudge. Why? If people saw any of us hanging out together Fang might find out.

I sat in the now silent library until the next class came then left.

**Ella**

"So, Beth came out in this puke green and bright orange dress that looked _so_ ugly and asked me if I liked it. I mean she's my little sister and all but I really am wondering if one of us were adopted 'cause-". I had tuned Sara out by now. She had already told us thins story about three times today and I was really tired of hearing it.

It was the end of the day and we only had a few minuets until the bell would ring and I would drive to Max's house.

"Hey baby." I heard a sexy voice say from behind me. I turned around with a smile on my face and looked at Fangs black onyx eyes. God, Fang is just to dame sexy for his own good.

"Hi Fang." I said as I kissed his perfect lips.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked me.

"Sure." I said as he grabbed my hand and we walked to a corner in the room that didn't have many people around. I leaned against the wall and looked at him.

"So what do you need from me Fang?" I practically purred to him.

He placed one hand on the wall next to my head and sighed. "Look Ella, I know that we have had some fun times and all, but I think we should stop seeing each other."

SLAP!

I walked away from him, leaving a red mark on his left cheek.

**BRIDGET**

"And the teacher told everyone that the answer was thirty two over x, and I was just thinking, 'Should I tell her that it's the wrong answer and make her embarrassed?' But then I thought of everyone else in the class and how they would get the answer wrong on the test so I just flat out told Miss. Ruth that-""Mind if I steal Bridget from you for a second?" Annabel was cut off as Fang spoke from behind me. I turned around to see his tanned and. . . . . Half red? Face looking at me.

"I need to talk to you." He said as he lightly grabbed my hand and pulled me into a privet corner of the room.

"So what do you need to tell me Fang baby?" I asked him.

He sighed then grabbed one of my hands in both of his. He stared down at my hand for a second then looked at me. "Bridget. I think we should stop seeing each other. Trust me baby, it's not you, it's me. I just don't feel like I use to when I'm with you anymore. I think I should be with someone more mature. I hope you understand."

SLAP!

I walked away from him leaving a red hand print on his right cheek.

**NUDGE**

"I just felt so bad for the little thing! I mean, I know you guys would like totally do the same thing, but when I saw that cute little puppy on the side of the rode all alone, I almost wanted to cry right there. So of course, I take the little thing home and give him a nice bath and feed him and give him water, but my mom won't let me keep him! It's so unfair and-""Hey baby doll, mind if I take you away from your friends for a minute?" I heard a voice say as strong arms circled around my waist.

I turned around and saw that the normally tan, handsome face of Fang was red. I ignored it and smiled at him as he dragged me to a more privet area.

I kissed him passionately before I pulled back to look at his beautiful eyes.

"So Baby tell me. What's on your mind right now?" I asked him in a soft purr. He took a steep away from me and looked into my eyes.

"Nudge. I've been feeling kind of . . ._ off_ on are relationship for awhile. You did nothing wrong, I swear. But, there's only one girl out there for me. And I don't think that's you. I hope we can still be friends."

KICK!

I walked away from him as he kneeled on the ground holding his family jewels.

**MAX**

"That little bustard dumped me!"

"He thinks I'm not mature enough for him!"

"I'm just glad I got to kick him!"

I looked as the three very angry girls walked into my room.

"I have a feeling he broke up with all of you." I said as I looked at them. Nudge was sitting in one of the dark blue chairs and she looked like she was a mix of pissed and proud. Ella was sitting on the foot of my bed looking like she wanted to find Fang and rip his head off. Bridget was sitting on my couch looking like she was trying not to cry.

How can one guy do this?

"Stay here. I know just what you guys need." I told them before running downstairs into the kitchen.

"Here try this! It's chocolate, on chocolate." Ella said as she fed Nudge a piece of a hershes chocolate bar with chocolate icing on it.

"Mmm! That is really good!" Nudge said with a mouthful of you guessed it, chocolate!

We had been pigging out on sweets for at least a half hour now.

"Ok Max, I know that you are like a genius with men and relationships and everything, but where did you learn the cure to heartbreak?" Bridget asked me.

"I learned it from my mom. She told me that when I get my heart broken by some jack ass when I'm older, that the cure would be friends and a LOT of chocolate." I told them as they laughed.

"Where is your mom anyway Max?" Ella asked me.

"Yeah I was wondering that too. I don't think I have ever even seen a picture of her around your house." Nudge added.

"Umm. My mom and Jeb split up when I was about two, after Ari was born, and she moved to Paris. I hardly ever see her and I haven't contacted her in about a year." I told them as I looked down.

"I'm sorry." Bridget told me.

"Yeah me too. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have my mom around. She's all I got since my dad died." Ella told me.

"Your dad died? When?" Nudge asked her.

"When I was about four or so." Ella said.

"Sorry about that." Nudge told her. Ella just shrugged.

"It's ok. I don't really remember him so I'm not that upset about it." Ella said.

We started to talk about normal things after that. Music, cloths, hobbies, and what are families are like.

I wonder. . . . . . is this what having friends is like?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Ok did you like it?**

**Hit the green button and tell me!**

**I'll update soon!**

**Byz~**


	6. Makeover

Fang. Venom. Must. Die!

**Hi everyone! Thank you all for the reviews! I know the last chapter**

**Sucked but this one well be better! I promise! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Six~ Make Over and WOW's!**

**Max POV**

"You know I was just thinking." Ella started to tell us. It's been about a week since Fang broke up with them and they still come over to my house after school everyday. I was kind of expecting them to just forget about the fact that they had even met each other and go back to there clicks, so I was really surprised by this.

"Thinking what?" Bridget asked her. It was after school on Friday and they had told there parents that they were staying the weekend at a friends house.

"Why is it that instead of Fang breaking are hearts, we just didn't break his." Ella told us as she painted her toe nails a bright red.

I stopped straitening Nudge's curly hair and looked at Ella with wide eyes.

"Ella, you're a genius!" I told her.

"I am?" She asked me looking confused.

"Think about it!"I told them. "We could break Fang Venoms heart! I know you guys are still pissed at him and we have to stop him from doing this to other girls! We could give Fang a taste of his own medicine!" I told them.

"Oh. . . My. . . . How do you come up with this stuff!?" Nudge asked me as she turned around and hugged me.

"That is brilliant!" Bridget told me.

"I didn't even consider doing that to him!" Ella cried as a grin came across her face.

"Thank you. Now who should we have him fall for?" I ask them. I saw that they all exchanged looks with each other and then they all looked at me and smiled. Oh No.

"No." I told them.

"Please!"

"No."

"Come on Max!"

"No."

"You're going it!"

"No I am not."

"It was your idea to start with!"

"I'm still not doing it!"

"Look Max, I know you think this wont work, but really, if you have all three of us on your side, Fang well find himself in love with you in no time at all."

I stayed silent before I slowly nodded my head.

**Monday Morning, Author POV**

"Morning Ari." A very tired Jeb said to his only son as he sat down to drink his hot coffee at the kitchen island. This morning was very rare since Jeb had come out of his study and was having breakfast with his children. And three of Max's new friends that would be riding to school with Max and Ari.

It was then that Nudge came down the stairs and ran into the kitchen, blushed when Ari smirked at her and said good morning. "Umm. Look we need a males view on this ok? I'm going to bring her in and you guys tell us how we did." Before ether of them could ask, she had ran back up the stairs. They heard a shout and running, more shouting and a few colorful words before the sound of four people going down the stairs was heard.

"Ok she's coming!" They heard one of them shouted. Jeb took a large drink of his warm coffee and Ari shoved a fork full of scrambled eggs in his mouth. Then it happened.

A girl with strait light brown hair that almost touched her hip, pale skin, and chocolate brown eyes with long black eyelashes walked in the room. She was tall and looked about nineteen or eighteen. She was wearing a white/silver V neck top that showed her cleavage nicely and very, very, _very_ well fitting icy blue jeans that were torn up at the knee and down and had white flats with silver angel wings on them. The outfit showed that she had a very curvy and practically perfect body. Her face was heart shaped and clear of any blemishes. She had light blue eye shadow on and light pink lip gloss on her shaped lips.

The girl was beautiful, and stunning, and would make a super model feel insecure. It was Jeb's only daughter and Ari's older sister Maximum Ride.

Jeb started to choke on his coffee and Ari's mouth dropped, letting pre chewed eggs fall on his plate.** (Gross)**

Max blushed and Ella, Nudge, and Bridget smiled at her.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ari screamed after he had wiped his mouth of eggs.

"We did a great job." Ella told him.

"It took us a few days but we finally finished." Bridget told them.

"You have no idea how lucky we were that Max's mom had sent her cloths from Paris for her birthday! It would have taken forever to find something wearable in her closet." Nudge said.

"But- You- And- You never- And now- What-"Ari stuttered as Jeb stayed silent and looked at his daughter with wide eyes. It had hit him full force that Max was grown up. It seemed that one day she was his little eight year old angel that liked to play princess and told him that she wished she could fly like birds do, and now she is this beautiful young adult that looks just like her mother did.

"Well Jeb tell us what do you think of her new look?" Bridget asked him as he came out of his thoughts. Max felt nervous suddenly for some reason.

"Y-You look. . . .Just like your mother Max. Beautiful." He told her. She gave him a warm smile as thanks.

"And Ari? Your thoughts?" Nudge asked him.

Ari was still in some shock. What the hell had they done with his tomboy older sister!?! One day she is the baggy sweater wearing and art obsessed girl that is his older sister, now the sweater is gone and shows her perfect body, the different colored smirks of paint have been washed off and shows her pale and beautiful face, and the tomboy is long gone, being replaced by a smart, beautiful, and confident eighteen year old.

"Wow." Was all he could say.

"Good! Now let's go we don't want to be late for school!" Max said as she grabbed her still stunned younger brother's hand and dragged him out with Ella, Nudge, and Bridget behind them.

**At school**

"Wow!"

"Who is she?!"

"That's the new girl, Max I think."

"I never really noticed her before."

"How could I have not seen her around?!"

"Wow, now she is hot!"

"And I thought she was good looking before!"

Was what Max heard from most of the boys at school that day.

"I bet she got breast surgery."

"Has she ever heard of the sun?"

"Wonder how much money she spent on her face."

"She looks like such a slut!"

"Mark stop looking at her!"

Was what some of the more angry girls had said at school.

"Wow, that top is beyond cute!"

"I heard her cloths are from Paris!"

"Really? I bet she could be a model!"

"I thought she was a tomboy."

"I have to ask her were she got those jeans!"

Was from everyone else at school. In fact the principle had said the last one.

She had met with Ella, Nudge, and Bridget in the bathroom before lunch and asked them how often Fang hangs out with his step brother Iggy during school.

"Well he has lunch with him sometimes and normally well have a small conversation with him at lunch, that's about it. Why?" Ella told Max.

"Iggy and I are good friends and I was thinking that Fang might come over to see him and end up seeing me." Max told them.

"You know Iggy?" Ella asked her.

"Max we need you to play hard to get ok? And when I say hard to get I mean _hard_ to get." Nudge told her while ignoring Ella.

"Got it. Don't worry, I'll be the first girl to turn him down." She told them before leaving and joining Ari and Iggy at there now normal table.

Iggy hadn't been too thrown off at the new look and he hadn't started to droll like the other boys had, and for that she's thankful.

"So what's up with the new look?" Iggy asked her halfway throe lunch.

"I had some friends over and they thought it would be fun to do a makeover on me." She told Iggy.

"I see. And you let them?" Iggy asked her with a teasing smile on his face.

"Hey Ig!" A voice called. Max glanced at the voice and saw a boy with a tanned face and long chin length black hair walking towards them.

**Cliff Hanger!**

**I know I'm evil!**

**My laptop's got Viruses! I can't get a new security system!**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Tell me!**

**Love you all!**

**Byz~**


	7. Problem Solved

**Fang. Venom. Must. Die!**

'**Sup my people! Thank you all so much for the reviews!**

**I love reading them! Well apparently you all hate me for the cliff hanger in the last chapter!**

**I'M SORRY! I REALLY AM! DON'T BE MAD A ME! Here is the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**I own nothing and my spelling stinks! Deal with it!**

**Chapter Seven~ Problem Solved**

**Max POV**

I saw Fang look at me and a sly smile go on his face. I also saw Ari and Iggy exchange looks with each other.

Not good.

"Hello there. And who might you be, beautiful?" Fang asked me as he leaned in so that his face was closer to mine.

"Max." I said simple.

"It suits you well baby doll." He said as he reached his hand out to touch my cheek. Then it happened.

"Lay one finger on my sister and I well end you!" Ari growled at Fang. He was bearing his teeth at him and looked very much like a mad dog. "I have to agree with Ari on this one bro." Iggy added while looking at Fang thro narrowed eyes.

NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Ari, Iggy why do you have to do this!?!

"Fine. But you should know that I don't give up easily on what I want." Fang told Ari before turning to look at me. "When you get tired of the body guard, come find me and I'll show you a fun time." Fang said with a sly smile on his face.

I looked him up and down, and then gave him a look that said 'Are you serious?' "I think I'd rather not." I told him. He blinked in shock but then walked away.

I turned to Ari and Iggy and gave them my famous glare of death. "Meet me in the library after school." I demanded then walked away.

If they kept this up Fang well never even be able to talk to me. Let alone fall in love with me.

**Third Person, Library after school that day.**

"Hello! Max you here?" Iggy called into the empty library. No one ever came to the library. Ever. In fact the librarian was fired a few years ago and the school board was thinking of selling the books for a few extra bucks. They changed there minds when parents started taking there kids out of the school.

Suddenly the door to the room slammed closed and Ari and Iggy looked behind them to find a very pissed looking Ella locking the only way out.

The heavy curtains to the room were being closed two by two and Iggy and Ari were soon standing next to each other in a dark room, more freaked out then ether of them had been in years.

Then a single light in the center of the room turned on and they saw Ella, Bridget, and Nudge all standing next to a tall dark red chair that some unseen person sat at. The two boys were white as sheets and there eyes were the size of dinner plates. Then the chair slowly started to turn around and they saw how it was. Ari thought he was going to scream like a little girl. Iggy thought he was going to pass out.

Because in the chair was Max. And boy, did she looked _**PISSED**_!

A very scary silence filled the room as the two boys tried to start breathing again and the four girls glared at them with eyes that would scare the devil.

Ella and Bridget suddenly move out of the light and walk to the left and right. A few seconds later they reappeared with two plastic red chairs and put them a few feet away from Ari and Iggy.

"Have a seat." Max said in a dead calm voice as Ella and Bridget joined her and Nudge again.

The two boys quickly sat on the chairs and looked at Max and the girls, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"It has come to are attention that you two do not approve of Fang being interested in Max." Ella said.

"Is this true or is it a lie?" Nudge asked them.

"T-true. Now Max what the he-"Ari said but was cut off.

"It has also came to are attention that you are more then willing to keep every guy in the school away from Max at all coast." Bridget said.

"Is this true or is it a lie?" Nudge asked them again.

"It's true, but what are you-"Iggy started to ask but was but again cut off.

"We need you two to stop doing it." Max told them. It was followed by silence from both boys.

"Why should we?!" Ari yelled.

"Fang is just going to use her like he dose every other girl!" Iggy yelled.

Max sighed and started rubbing her temples. "Well you shut up and listen to us for five minutes!" She demanded them and they instantly fell silent. And so they told the boys everything. How the girls found out that Fang was cheating, how Max agreed to help them get back at him, how the entire clap thing was there doing, how Fang had dumped them, how they did the make over on Max, and how they were planning to have Fang fall for Max then break his heart. It was an evil plan. Both boys instantly wanted in.

"Come on Max!" Ari wined to his sister.

"We could help you so much!" Iggy added.

"What could you possibly do to help us?" Ella asked them.

"I LIVE with Fang! Do I need to say anything more!?" Iggy asked/said.

"I'm Max's brother! I know every detail about her! I could tell Fang everything he needs to know!" Ari said/yelled.

The three girls looked at each other before turning away from the boys and forming a small circle where they quietly whispered to each other.

"Should we let them in on it?"

"I don't know. They do have good points."

"I say we should."

"I agree. We need some guys in on this too."

"Well if Max agrees then so do I!"

"Agreed."

The four girls turned and looked at the two boys.

"Congratulations. You're in." Max told them.

**I am SSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SO SO SO SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!!!!!!!!!**

**My computer decided it hates me and got like twenty viruses!**

**I am so sorry that it is so short too!**


	8. Flirting and Hard to Get

**Fang. Venom. Must. Die!**

**Hi people! I still hate school and school still hates me! Dose anyone else feel my pain?!? We are doing state test!**

**Ok sorry about the freak out. Hope you enjoy!**

_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_

**Chapter Eight~ Flirting and Hard To Get**

_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_

"So Iggy why is it that you were the only one without a partner?" Max asked him as they worked on the chemistry lab assignment together.

Iggy scratched the back of his head. "Umm. . . .Well at the beginning of the year I and a friend of mine were working on a lab together and . . . . Let's just say his eyebrows never grew back." Iggy said embarrassed.

Max's jaw dropped. "You mean you actually caused an explosion?" She asked him.

"Yeah. Weird thing is, I have been addicted to making homemade booms ever since." Iggy said.

"Homemade . . . Booms?" Max asked him.

"Yeah I know." Iggy said with an embarrassed laugh.

Max just stared at him for a few moments.

"See this is how terrorist are started!" Max told him with a teasing smile. Iggy gave her a playful glare.

"You know I-"Iggy was cut off when the teacher spook. "What are you doing in here?" Everyone in the classroom looked up to see a boy standing there with a dozen red roses. "I'm just delivering these." The boy said as he walked towards Max.

He gave her the roses. "There from Fang Venom." He said as most of the girls in the room gasped. Not even five seconds after he had left the room, another boy came in and gave Max roses and said they were from Fang. Then another boy, and another, and another. Before long Max had more the twenty dozen red roses.

_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_

"This is really something." Ella said as the girls put the roses that Fang had gotten for Max in vases around Max's room.

"I don't think he has ever done this for a girl before." Nudge said as she tried to choose between a flower vase on the night stand or the large window stand.

"Well he has never had a girl turn him down before." Max said as she straitened out the roses in a vase.

"Very true." Bridget said.

_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_

**Next Day at School~**

_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_

"Hey." Max heard someone call for her. She turned around to see Fang walking up to her.

"Oh, um…. Fang right?" Max asked him.

"Yeah. So did you enjoy the flowers?" He asked her as they started walking.

"Yeah, I guess, I mean if you're into that kind of thing." Max said as she acted like he wasn't there.

"Really, because I was wondering if you-"Fang was then cut off.

"Look, Fang, I really have to go alright." And with that Max walked off leaving a shocked Fang.

_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_

"You are a genius!" Ella said in the library at study hall. Since no one came here the four girls had made it into there own little place.

"Thank you. I think so too." Max laughed.

"I wonder what Fang well try next." Nudge thought out loud.

"I know. He has never had to deal with a girl saying 'No' to him." Bridget added.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Max said.

_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_

_**The Next Day**_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"And so class if you take x and the-"

"Hello everyone!" None other then Fang Venom's voice came out from the speaker phone.

"Yes, now if Maximum Ride is out there right now I would like for her to know that my number is 195-584-2274. I repeat my cell phone number is 195-584-2274!"** (I made that number up!)**

Every girl in the classroom grabbed a piece of paper and wrote the number down as Max just blushed.

_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_

_**Next Day**_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"So did you hear my little shout out to you?" Max heard a voice say from behind her.

She turned around to see Fang with a slight smirk on his face.

"Umm, yeah I did."

"Really, because I didn't get a call last night."

"I didn't have a pen." And with that Max walled away from him, _again._

_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_

"Alright, there is a game on Friday and I have to be there." Ella told everyone.

"I have to be there too." Bridget told them.

"Well me and Nudge might as well go too." Max said.

"I'm cool with that." Nudge said.

"And Fang well be there." Ella added.

"I think we already know that Ella." Nudge said while rolling her eyes.

"Well I'm just saying!"

"Well why say something that we already know?"

"Well I-"

"Well you two shut up!"

Silence.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

At the game Fang was the star and he knew it.

The crowed cheered _again_ when Fang made a three point shot, _again._

Max sat next to Ari and Iggy in the front row and they were practically on the court how close they were. Iggy said that he was allowed to since Fang was his brother and it kind of made him prince of the school. Neither Max or Ari were complaining though.

Another two point shot by Fang was made and there was a minuet left on the clock. We needed two more points to get tied with them. That was when Fang made his move.

Instead of shooting the ball like he was suppose to, Fang ran over to where Max was sitting.

"Hey Max." Fang said as he dribbled the ball.

"What are you doing here?! Go win the game you idiot!?!" Max yelled at him.

"Look Max, I have this problem," Fang stopped to push a guy away from him. There were forty-five more seconds. "I really like this girl but she doesn't seem to like me all too much." Fang told Max as she starred at him with wide eyes. She wanted to hit him so badly right now, but she had to admit: he was very clever to have come up with this.

"Venom! Get your ass on the court!" the couch yelled at him.

"Give me a sec; I'm baring my sole out here." Fang told him with a smirk on his face.

He then turned to Max. "So would you go out with me?" Fang asked her.

Max looked at the clock. Seven seconds left.

Before she could even think she blurted out "I well if you win the game!" and with that Fang shot the ball and got it in the hop, winning the game.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Why did you say that?!?" Ella yelled as she quickly walked around Max's room.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking at the time." Max told her as she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on the tops of her knees.

"It's okay Max. You were going to have to say yes to him eventually anyway." Nudge said as she put an arm around Max's shoulders and gave them a tight hug.

"Yeah, you just said it a bit early that's all." Bridget said as she sat on Max's bed next to her.

"I guess you guys are right. Sorry I yelled Max." Ella said as she climbed on the bed too and joined them.

"Now I have to do the worst thing ever." Max said to no one in particular.

"What's that?"

"I have to date every girls dream boy!" Max told them with a sad smile on her face.

She was going to date the guy that every girl wanted, and she was the only girl that didn't want that.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

**Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**Tell me!**

**Sorry for taking so long to update!**

**Byz~**


	9. A Date and the Perfect Marshmallow

.

**Fang. Venom. Must. Die!**

**Hello my people! Sorry for taking so long to update! We've been doing state testing for the 8****th**** graders**

**And we still get home work! Who here agrees with me that the school system hates us!?!?**

**I am also sorry that Fang is so OOC, I just can't find a way to put player John and the loved silent Fang personalities together!**

**Well anyway! Enjoy!**

**I own nothing and my spelling stinks!**

~#####################################################################################################################

**Chapter Nine~ A date and a perfect marshmallow**

~#####################################################################################################################

"Ok. What about this one?" Max asked as she stepped out of her walk-in closet wearing some purposely torn up black skinny jeans and a dark purple sleeveless top on that flowed around her figure. She put her hand on her hip as she showed the outfit to the three girls that sat on her bed.

"Whoa!" "Sexy!" "Fang won't know what hit him!" The three shouted with smiles on there faces.

"Now for your hair!" Nudge said as she clapped her hands together.

For the next hour or so the three girls argued over Max's hair, make-up, and accessories. By the end of it, Max was stunning with her hair slightly curled at the ends and light make-up on her face and silver hoop earring and a silver chain on her.

"Okay, now tonight you give him NOTHING right?" Ella asked her.

"Not entirely. You see I played hard to get when he was chasing after me, now that it's a date I can't do that. I won't be drooling over him like other girls would be though." Max told them.

"Is that possible?" Nudge asked her.

"Yes, it is." Max told her with a smile.

"Okay, he will be picking you up in about ten minutes. Have you told your dad?" Bridget asked her.

"No. Jeb spends most of his time in his study doing work, so he won't even notice that I'm gone." Max told them as she stared at her reflection. She didn't notice how the girl's eyes filled with sympathy for her.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Bridget said suddenly as she ran to her purse.

When she came back to them she had a small camera and a small screen in her hands.

"What are those?" Ella asked her.

Bridget gave no answer but went to Max and started fiddling with the sleeve of her shirt.

She then stepped back and grabbed the small screen.

"Alright, now Max look at Ella, good, and-"Bridget then turned the screen so everyone could see the image of Ella on it. Max turned and the screen changed to the direction she was facing.

"Oh. My. Lord! Where do you get this stuff?!?!" Ella said as she smiled at Bridget.

"That is so cool! Like Ella said before, where do you get this stuff! I don't think you can get them at a store or something and the school doesn't have them that small so-"Nudge said quickly before Max covered her mouth with her hand. **(There, now Nudge isn't so OOC)**

"Who gave Nudge sugar?!?"

____________________________________________Max's POV_____________________________________________________

And of course, the prince charming shows up in a new black jaguar. How charming. He drove down to a large beach with a great view of the sunset and where a lot of other teenagers around are age where.

"So how do you like the town so far?" Fang asked me.

"It's alright. Nothing I haven't seen before." I answered shortly.

"Well then, I'll just have to change that, now wont I?" Fang said with a half smile half smirk.

"You have a very big ego don't you Fang?" I asked him as we walked.

He raised an eyebrow at me in confusion.

"You think that you and you alone can make this place anything special, you must think very highly of yourself." I told him with a small smile on my face.

He looked at me for a moment before making a face that said 'Dame it, she caught me' and shrugged.

We walked for a few more minutes. Fang suddenly stopped me by standing in front of me.

"Perfect view." He told me.

"Fang? The sunset is that way." I told him.

He looked at me with a small smirk. "I know, I'm just looking at all the jealous boys that are glaring at me." Fang told me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Dose that line work with all your dates?" I asked him with a playful smirk.

"Yes, but it normally isn't true like it is now." He told me as he pointed behind me. I gave him a weird look and looked over my shoulder.

Sure enough there were at least ten boys glaring at him that quickly looked down when they saw me look.

**_____________________In The Bushes Not Far Away___________________**

"Man he really has his game face on tonight." Ella said in amassment.

"I know right. He's going all out for Max. I mean the beach, the sunset, the glaring fan boys and girls. Did he do that for you guys? He didn't for me! Why is he doing it for her and not me!? I mean this date is romantic, fun, and-"Nudge was cut off by Ella's hand.

"What do you mean he's going all out for her?" Ari said with clear anger in his voice.

"Calm down Ari. Fang is just treating your sister better then he does most girls that he dates." Iggy told them.

"What do you mean by that?" Ari asked again.

"Fang told me once that he only brings girls that he only brings them to places like this if he thinks there's anything special about them." Iggy explained to everyone.

Everyone nodded and looked back to the screen.

"At least there's no romantic fire." Bridget said.

___________________________Later__________________________

I laughed as Fangs third attempt at roasting a marshmallow caught on fire.

"You really shouldn't try cooking Fang." I told him.

"Oh and why is that?" Fang asked me as he put try #4 on a stick.

"You can't even roast a marshmallow! I don't want to know what well happen with actual food." I told him as I playfully shoved his shoulder.

"As if you could do any better." Fang challenged me.

"Fine then I'll show you I can make a better marshmallow then you can. That is once you put round four out." I told him as I glanced at the inflamed marshmallow.

"Shit!"

___________________________In The Bushes_______________________

"Ari!!!" Ella commanded as she held Ari's arm to stop him from running over to Max and Fang.

"Come on Ari, quit it!" Bridget yelled as she shoved her hardest on his chest.

"Ari you have to let her grow up sometime!" Nudge said as she curled tightly around his leg in an attempt of stopping him.

"Iggy, help us out here!" Bridget yelled at the blind blond.

Iggy was currently sitting on his butt, watching Fang and Max flirt and tease each other.

"No I don't think I well." Iggy told Bridget with a smirk.

"Iggy!" the three girls yelled.

"Hey Ari, I think Fang's going in for a kiss!" Iggy told the dark haired boy with an evil smirk on his face. The three girls looked at him with pure hate.

"IGGY!!!!"

______________________With Max and Fang_______________________

"There." I told him as I handed him the long stick with a golden brown marshmallow at the end.

Fang grabbed the stick and examined the marshmallow closely before taking it off the stick and putting it into his mouth and chewed on it.

"Well?" I asked him once he had swallowed.

He looked at me with his dark eyes.

"I hate you." I couldn't help but laugh at his words.

"Tell me the truth." I commanded him. This date was actually pretty fun.

"Your really hurting my ego now Max." Fang told me.

"And?" I asked him with a smirk.

"And, you can make the perfect marshmallow and I can't." Fang said as he hung his head in fake shame.

"I'm glad you can admit it." I told him with a smile.

_________________________Later______________________________

"I think it's about time that I get you home." Fang told me as he stood up from the sand and offered me a hand.

I took it and we walked back to his car.

"I'll be right back; I think I forgot something on the beach." Fang told me.

I got in the passenger seat and waited. There was a small knock on the window and I saw Ella standing outside. I opened the door to talk to her.

"Max, how is it going so far?" Ella asked me.

"It's all good." I told her.

"Good. Now just as a warning, Fang is probably going to kiss you ok? You have kissed a boy before right?" Ella asked me.

"Yes, I have. Don't you dare tell Ari." I told her. She smiled at this but then her eyes went wide and she jumped into the car while closing the door behind her.

"What are you doing?" I asked her as she tried to crawl into the back seat.

"Fang's coming!" she whispered to me. Sure enough, Fang opened the driver's door three seconds later.

"Hey!" I said loudly, trying to cover up the sounds of Ella trying to fit half under the drivers seat and hidden from his view.

"Hey." he said as he started the car and backed out of the parking lot.

The rest of the ride was in silence. That is until I saw Ella's hand waving at me. I turned my head a bit to see what was wrong. Ella then held up a bright pink bra.

My eyes widened and I bit my lip to stop from laughing.

"What's so funny?" Fang asked me.

I smirked at him and took the bra from Ella.

"I didn't know you liked pink so much Fang." I teased him as I showed him the bra.

"Umm, about that- ……..You see-……… I thought that-…….. Umm." Fang tried, unsuccessfully to explain. The look on his face was priceless and I saw that his face turned a light pink under his tan.

"Are- are you blushing Fang?" I asked him in disbelief. His eyes widened and he tried to hide his face from me.

I laughed at his childish actions.

"Oh, heaven forbid that Fang Venom doesn't look like the big macho man, player that he is." I teased him. He looked at me like I was crazy but luckily he pulled into my driveway then.

I looked at Ella and saw her moving her hands as she tried to tell me something. _Get Fang out!!!!!_

"Umm, walk me to the door?" I asked him with a smile on my face.

"Sure." he told me. He got out of the car and I set Ella a _'Get the HELL out!' _look that she nodded to.

I walked the short distance to my door and looked back to see Ella standing behind the car watching us.

"So I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." I said to Fang.

"Yeah, umm. I had fun tonight. A lot more then I usually do." Fang told me as he rubbed the back of his head. I raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"Do I need to mention the pink bra again?" I asked him.

"I'll be nice and forget that you said that. But anyway, I was wondering if you would be interested in having a date with me next Saturday. If you're not busy or anything." Fang asked me.

"Umm," I quickly looked at Ella to see her nodding her head quickly at me. "I would like that Fang." I told him.

He gave me a small smile and leaned in to kiss my lips gently.

It was at that second that Jeb opened the front door and saw me not even six feet away. I broke the kiss and looked at Jeb.

"Jeb! What are you doing out here?" I asked him. I noticed that his face had paled and his eyes were wide.

"I think it's time for you to come inside now Max." Jed told me in a strained voice.

I nodded to him and said a quick goodnight to Fang.

~#####################################################################################################################

**But again I am sorry it took so long.**

**Hope you have enjoyed!**

**Please leave a review!**

**Byz~**


	10. Parents!

**Fang. Venom. Must. Die!**

**.**

**Hello my people!**

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I'm working on other stories and I have a life outside of Fanfic!**

**I LOVE/HATE NEW MOON!**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten~ Parents!!!!**

* * *

"Max, you're hot date well be here in ten minutes!" I heard Ari call from downstairs. Ella rolled her eyes while Bridget made a scoffing sound and Nudge giggled. I have been on three dates with Fang so far and Ari has done that every time. It was becoming a tradition.

"So, how do I look?" I asked the girls. Fang had told me to dress for something formal so I had put on a simple sleeveless black dress that flowed down to my knees and put my hair in a half up half down style with the ends curled and simple but cute black two inch heals on. I spun around for them to see and heard low whistles and teasing cat calls.

"You look great as always Max. Why do you always have to ask us anyway? I mean I know that you know that you're like really pretty and stuff so why do you always ask us? Then again, I always ask my friends and family what looks good or bad on me so-" Nudge was stopped by Ella's hand over her mouth. I smiled at her. Out of the three of them, Nudge was probably the friend that I liked best. She was always talking and it was never quiet or boring when she was around.

"Okay, thanks guys. I'll see you in a bit!" I said as I walked down the stairs. Tonight the girls, Ari, and Iggy would be watching from my room. Ella had told me about the little _incident_ that happened with Ari last time so their staying here to make sure that he doesn't kill Fang.

I walked into the kitchen and almost ran into Ari as he walked/stormed out of it. I looked at him as he stomped through the hallway and turn to walk up the stairs. _'What is wrong with him?' _I wondered. I got my answer when I looked into the kitchen.

There was Jeb and a woman with long bright golden hair and tanned skin practically swallowing each others tongues.

I narrowed my eyes at them. Why dose he have to do this?! He always does this to Ari and me! He brings these sluts home and I and Ari have to see this stuff! Ari and I both hate it, but we both handle it differently. Ari gets upset and doesn't show his anger to Jeb. I on the other hand, won't speak to Jeb for a week and I give him glares every time I see him.

Well, this time it's going to be different.

I walked into the room and _accidently_ tripped over Jeb's feet, resulting in both him and me stumbling back a few feet. I then looked at a dazed and slightly surprised Jeb.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Jeb! I didn't mean to interrupt on you're game of tonsil hockey!" I told him in a sweet and sugary voice. Jeb blinked at me and opened his mouth to say something, but his little slut beat **(Bet? Won? I don't know!)** him to it.

"You should be sorry you little brat! Why don't you just run up to you're room and play with your brother so Jeb and I can have our fun!" she told me in a very high voice. This girl must only be a few years older them me! I looked at her up and down. She must only be 20 tops.

"How old are you anyway?" I asked her. She gave me an almost proud look.

"I'll be 20 in six months!"

19! This girl was only older then me by a year and a half!

"Wow. You know what? In a year and a half I could be doing the same things you are doing! Sleeping with grown men in there thirties that already have been married and have kids!" I yelled at her.

"But then again, I could have even half a brain and not sink as low as you! So while you are playing the third wheel and sleeping with men twice your age, I'm going to be going to collage and get a good job and making a difference in the world! You know what! The doors over there; walk through it and don't come back! Go and try to make something out of your life!" I screamed. The girl was out the door with tears in her eyes in five seconds flat.

I then turned to Jeb.

"And you! That girl was only a year older then me! You know me, Max Ride, your daughter! I can not believe that you would do something like that Jeb! You know that could be _me _in a year! I could be just like that! But then again, why would you care! I doubt that you even know that you have two kids half the time! What kind of a father are you Jeb?! You know the last letter that I got from my mom said that she wanted me to go live with her? I was _that_ close to saying yes to her! The only thing that stopped me was Ari! He needs me around and I wasn't about to abandon him alone with you!" with those last words said I stormed out of the kitchen and did a few deep breaths before walking out the door to see Fang leaning against his car waiting for me.

* * *

Ella blinked her eyes a few times before she looked at Ari. "Is she always like that?"

Ari slowly shook his head no.

"I've never heard her blow up like that." he told them. Everyone was quiet until they heard an odd noise coming from down stairs. It sounded like sobbing.

Ari's eyes widened as he realized that it was Jeb that was crying.

"Does you're dad normally cry?" Iggy asked him.

Ari could only shake his head no again. Nudge placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"Tonight is just too weird!" Ari cried out.

* * *

"Wow. When you said something fancy I didn't think you would go this fancy." I told him as I looked around the restaurant.

It was the kind that you would see on T.V. or in a movie when the guy asked the girl to marry him. It had about three floors and we were on the top floor. Everyone was in long, beautiful, and white (or some other pale color of your desire) evening gowns or in classic black tuxedos. I felt like I was a goth in a room full of preps. **(Trust me, I know what she's talking about, not a fun experience)** Even Fang was in a tuxedo! And even though he looked even more handsome then usual, it didn't help much. People where looking at me as if asking what I was doing there.

"Sorry, I just want you to meet a few people." Fang told me in a whisper as we walked to the other side of the large room.

Soon we were in front of a man and woman. The man looked a bit younger then Jeb and had short jet black hair and the same almost black dark eyes as Fang did. His face was sharper the Fang's and was much more serious, but other then that, Fang was a younger version of him.

The woman next to him had shoulder length strawberry blond hair like Iggy and her face had many of his features but her face more rounder and softer and her eyes looked a shade darker then Iggy's were, but you could tell that she was Iggy's mother.

"Dad, Mom. I would like you to meet Max Ride." Fang told them. Oh dear god! I'm meeting his parents! Had he ever done this for other girls?

"Oh, so this is the Max that we've heard so much about!" The woman said as she put her hand over her heart. "Fang, she's a doll! Such a beautiful young girl!" she said. I blushed a dark red and gave her a small 'thank you'. Fang gave me a small smile.

"Fang, how did you manage to get such a beauty? I know that you said that she was pretty but that isn't even half the truth!" Fang's father said in a deep voice.

"Thank you sir." I told him quietly.

"Mom, Dad, you're embarrassing her." Fang told them. I gave him a grateful smile.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Max!" the woman told me in a worried tone.

"It's alright Mrs.-"

"Oh please, call me Donna." she told me. I gave a small smile.

"Humph. I'm surprised that she's the girl Fang was talking about," I heard a not-so-quiet girl with bright red hair in a pale pink dress say to her friend. I know that Fang and his parents heard it too because they all turned to look at her and her group of friends. "I always thought that he had better taste in woman." the girl said as she put the tips of her manicured fingers on her forehead and sighed dramatically.

"I know what you mean! Would you look at her dress, it's terrible! Everyone knows that black is so last season!" the two then started to laugh **(Black is timeless Dame it!!!)**. I saw that Fang was about to say something but I beat him to it.

"Excuse me," I said as I walked the few steps over to her. She turned around and gave me a fake smile.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked me.

"Yes, I was just wondering, maybe you shouldn't start talking about people when they can hear you." I told her.

"Humph, and what makes you, like, think that I, like, care that you, like, heard me or not?" she asked me in an annoying voice.

"Alright then, tell me everything you need to say." I told her. She gave me an odd look.

"What?"

"Say everything that you would have said to your friends if I was still over there." I explained to her.

"Umm. Are you like retarded or something?! What kind of girl dose that?" she asked me.

"Dose what?"

"Tells someone to insult them!"

"Well, I don't like it when people talk about me behind my back, and if they don't have the guts to say it to my face, then they really are pathetic. So go ahead and say it." I explained to her. She looked at me like I was crazy for a few seconds, but I could see that her friends where looking at me in wonder and amazement.

"Alright then. You're hair looks like a rats nest, your as tall as a tree, you look like you've never seen sunlight before, you're chest isn't even half the size as mine was when I was thirteen, your eyes look like puddles of mud, and you are the most ugly girl that I have ever seen!!!!" by the end of all this she was practically screaming at me. All I did was blink at her as she tried to catch her breath.

"Are you done?" I asked her. She looked surprised that I was unfazed by everything that she had said.

"NO!! I've seen dogs prettier then you! I think my pet poodle would look better in that dress! The only reason why Fang might even like you is probably because you look like a slut! Your hair is too long and it makes you look homely!" she screamed at me again.

"Now are you done?" I asked her. She only glared at me and crossed her arms over her chest. I sighed and looked at her.

"My guess is that you want to be the one that Fang introduces his parents to and that you think that I'm not good enough for that privilege." I told her. She looked at me with a shocked look on her face.

"I'm also guessing that you think that if you insult me that I well stay away from Fang right? And you also think that if you insult me by calling me ugly and a slut that it well make you a better person right? Well, all I have to say to you is that I feel sorry for you and I can only hope that you might realize that saying these things well only make you the ugly person." I told her. The look on her face was a mix of anger, sadness, regret, and embarrassment. Her friends where looking at me with there mouths slightly open, there eyes shining in amazement, and a look of respect on there faces.

I then turned and went back to Fang and his parents.

"Sorry about that. What were we talking about again?" I asked them.

"Max, may I speak with you privately for a moment?" Donna asked me. I nodded my head and we walked out onto one of the balconies.

"That, my girl, is the first time in history that anyone did that to Lisa." Donna told me with the same look of respect that Lisa's friends had.

"Really? Well she needed it." I told her as I rested my arms on the large stone wall around the balcony.

"You know, Fang is as much of a son to me as Iggy is. I worry about him. I know what kind of girls he is normally with and I have to say Max, you're different from all of them." I looked at Donna to see that she had a faraway look in her eyes. "You have something about you that makes you better then them. You don't like my son because of his looks or his money; you look at him like a person. You're not afraid to speak you're mind around him. Max, you're the girl that I had always hoped he would find. Max you're good for my son. Please don't give up on him."

You know that I have never believed in karma? _'What goes around comes around'_ I always thought it was silly. Now all I can think is _'Karma's a bitch!'_

* * *

"Max, may I speak with you privately for a moment?" Mom asked Max. She nodded her head and they walked out onto one of the balconies.

Dad then turned to me with a proud look on his face.

"Fang you've found yourself quite a girl don't loss her." he told me. I smiled and nodded my head. Dad already knew that I wasn't planning on letting Max go any time soon. I mean, I introduced her to my parents! That is big considering that it's me you're talking about.

"She really is something. I don't think I've ever meet anyone like her." I told Dad. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I know. She didn't fall for your looks or your money; she really isn't like anyone else. But be carful, she might just take your heart." Dad told me.

"I think she already did." I told him. I had never felt like this about anyone before. Whenever I see Max my heart well start beating faster, my senses go crazy when I hear her laugh or even speak, I can't look away from her when wind plays with her hair or whenever she smiles. I think I may be falling for her.

"So tell me, if Max didn't fall for you like all the others, how did you convince her to date you?" Dad asked me. I gave him a sheepish smile and told him about how I had tried several times to get Max to say yes and about the game and how she had to say yes. Dad looked at me for a second before he laughed loudly. Saying something about how I am just like him.

* * *

"Oh… My…… God." Ella said slowly.

"He- He introduced her to the parents!" Nudge said in shock.

"He has never done that before!" Iggy yelled.

"What dose this mean!?" Ari asked.

Bridget only glared at the screen. _'Why her? What makes HER so special!?'_ Bridget thought to herself.

"It means that- that… Fang's fallen for her." Iggy told them.

Ella gave a very small smile.

Nudge squealed and grind ear to ear.

Bridget tried to hide her anger and jealousy.

Ari gave a concerned grin.

Iggy sighed in relief.

.

.

.

Things were about to get _very_ interesting…

* * *

**DONE!**

**Do you like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**Tell me!**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Byz~**


	11. Nothings Changed

**Fang. Venom. Must. Die!**

**Hello people!**

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I just got my laptop out of the shop and with the holidays so close**

**I had to push my story away and spend time with the family. (I GOT A DIGETAL CAMRA!!!)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**People!**

**Get this! I'm such a great writer! I FORGOT TO MAKE IGGY BLIND! How great am I!? (**Hits head while muttering 'stupid, stupid, stupid')

**If any of you know about Naruto the anime/mange, I have a poll up on my next story for that.**

**I own nothing, my spelling stinks, and this is all based off of John Tucker Must Die the movie.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven~ Nothings changed.**

* * *

We now join the four girls that Friday in the library after school, planning and plotting against Fang as always.

"Okay, tomorrow night is the Away Game. I think we can find a few ways to get Fang there." Bridget said to everyone.

It had been a week since Max meet Fang's parents and the away game for the basketball team was coming up. The Away Game was I big deal at the school. It was the semi finals for state and most people came to support everyone on the team.

The cheerleaders' would be there for the pep rally -which meant Ella would be there

The school news paper needs a good story about the game- so Bridget would be there

The boys need fans- so Ella and Ari would be there.

Being Fang's brother, Iggy simply _had_ to be there to cheer for his brother.

And as Fangs new girl, Max simply _had_ to be there for him.

"Good thinking. Max, you have any evil ideas on how we do that? . . . Max?" Ella asked her. Max was currently playing with the red rose that had been given to her not even an hour ago by Fang. She had a dreamy look on her face that made the three other girls' faces go pale. They knew that look all too well. It was the look of a girl with a crush on Fang Venom. . . . . Crap!

"Oh no . . ." Bridget muttered under her breath. Max came back from her little fantasy world when she heard this.

"What?" Max asked them innocently.

"We know that look." Ella said with a worried face.

"What are you talking about Ella?" Max asked her.

"He has you under his spell." Nudge told Max, she face was full of wonder at how Max, the only girl to not fall for him at first glance, had indeed fallen for him.

"W-What!? No. No! I am not! I do not!" Max told them quickly.

"Max, we've all been there. He did this to all of us." Ella told her gently.

"I have no clue what you're talking about! I'm not falling for a player like Fang!" Max said. She was starting to get a bit angry at them.

"Max. Stop lying to us! Just admit it!" Bridget snapped at Max. Everyone turned to look at the red head with one eyebrow raised. Bridget flushed and looked down. "I mean, I'm getting tired of you lying to yourself Max. You feel for him just like every other girl."

"No. I don't. I . . . At least I don't think I do. . ." Max said looking down at her hands. Suddenly, her eyes went wide and she looked at them. "OH DEAR GOD I DO! I DID! I AM! I fell for Fang Venom." At this point Max felt like crying. Why? Because she knew that she was one of the only people that had enough power over him to break his heart. And she was going to have to do that to him. "I've screwed everything up!" Max said with guilt in her voice.

Both Ella and Nudge walked over to there friend and tried to comfort her. Bridget stayed in place, silently chewing on her lower lip.

'_Crap. If she really has fallen for him it could destroy the entire plan. If there was a way to know what Fang was thinking this would be easier . . . wait. That's it!'_ Bridget suddenly grabbed her backpack and shuffled her books around until she pulled out a handheld video camera. "I'll be right back!" She called over her shoulder to the three girls.

* * *

We know find Bridget in an empty locker in the boys changing room only ten minutes later with her camera ready.

"I am now in the territory where the male species come to there natural behavior for all to see." Bridget whispered to the camera. Voices were heard as the door to the locker room was opened and the basket ball team poured in, still sweaty from practice and laughing and whooping about the away game . . . and they were also having an armpit farting contest. Bridget couldn't help but roll her eyes at there childishness and mutter under breath that it was disgusting.

That is until one of the boys decided to do a flat out fart . . . right in front of the locker she was in. This then left Bridget gasping for fresh air and covering her mouth and nose with one of her hands.

While the other boys laughed, Fang shook his head at the boy and told him it was degusting, he also made the mistake of walking to close to the area around the boy and nearly fell back as he tried to get away from it. Then one of the boys asked the golden question.

"Hey Fang man, at the away game, what's the plan for all those _fine_ girls from the other school?"

"Yeah Fang, what you planning to do with all those pretty girls?" another boy asked him.

"I'm actually planning on hanging out with Max that night." Fang told them. He didn't notice that most of the guys turned and looked at him with wide eyes. Bridget couldn't help but narrow her eyes at his words and wonder what made Max so much more special then any other girl.

"Fang . . . you can not be for real man! Are you going to get some girls or are you going to act like one!" at the other boys words every one of the boys laughed. Fang then looked around at them before standing.

"Guys! The thing with girls like Max is that you need to be patient and enjoy the ride with them. Great things take time!" Fang told them. The boys all looked at each other, then at him.

"Man your whipped!!!" one of the boys said. Soon all the other boys where chanting the same words while throwing there towels at him. Fang stood on the wooden bench and yelled.

"I am not whipped! Fang Venom is NOT whipped," Fang told them all before they calmed down and listened to him. "Let me just tell you all . . . tonight with Maximum Ride . . . I'm going to be scoring more then just baskets! And let me tell you . . . It's going to be a slam dunk!" at his words the boys whooped and cheered while chanting the words 'Slam dunk Baby!' over and over.

"Bingo." Bridget muttered under her breath before closing her camera and smiling.

* * *

"Max, you need to see this!" Bridget said as she, Ella, and Nudge walked into her room that night.

Max grabbed the CD that Bridget had and put it into her laptop. Soon the image of Fang standing on top of a wooden bench in the boys' locker room showed up. The other boys where looking up at him as he spoke.

"Let me just tell you all . . . tonight with Maximum Ride . . . I'm going to be scoring more then just baskets! And let me tell you . . . It's going to be a slam dunk!" Fang said in an all mighty voice. Max felt her hands become fisted as the boys started to cheer and yell out "Slam dunk baby, slam dunk!"

Ella closed the laptop and hugged Max's shoulders in comfort. Nudge did the same and Bridget placed a hand over her clenched fist. They all knew that she would take it hard- finding out that the boy she loves was talking like that about her. They expected her to cry or to need comfort from them. What she did, they where not expecting . . .

"Fang Venom, you are going _down._" They heard her whisper. The three looked at her to see an evil smile on her face. "And I know just how to do it." Max said. She then looked at the girls. And found them with confusion on there faces, but also relief and the same evil intention she had. "Bridget, grab that note book and write this down. This is what where going to do . . ." And with that, Max told them her evil plan.

* * *

Later that night Max laid in her bed and listened to a song that had her exact feelings in it.

_**Mr. Big Shot, you're gonna hate me.  
Mr. Big Stuff, you're gonna suffer.  
Mr. Big Shot, you're gonna learn your place.**_

_**(Ahh, Ahh)**_

I used to think quite a lot of you  
Wished I could do all the things you do.  
But honey, I've seen the light, I know.  
You've never been on a movie screen,  
Hollywood you've never seen  
But to think you're too good for me.

_**(Ahh, Ahh)**_

No, no, no, no  
Who the hell you think you are?  
No, no, you're not a superstar

_**(You're not a superstar)**_

_**  
No, no, no, no  
Who the hell you think you are?  
No, no, you're not a superstar**_

_**(You're not a superstar)**_

_**(superstar) (superstar) (superstar)**_

_**(Ahh, Ahh)**_

You walk around like you're Brad Pitt.  
Don't even know that you're full of shit.  
There are no billboards of you.

_**(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)**_

_**  
So tonight, honey, say your prayers,  
You're gonna hate me but I don't care  
'cause now it's your turn to cry.  
(Oh no, no, no)**_

_**  
No, no, no, no  
Who the hell you think you are?  
No, no, you're not a superstar**_

_**(You're not a superstar)**_

_**  
No, no, no, no.  
Who the hell you think you are  
No, no, you're not a superstar**_

_**(You're not a superstar)**_

Late at night when you close your eyes.  
You'll see me . . .  
No, NO!!

_**(la, la, la, la, la, la, la)  
Who do you think you are?  
(la, la, la)  
You're not a superstar, no**_

Mr. Big Shot, you're gonna hate me  
Mr. Big Stuff, you're gonna suffer  
Mr. Big Shot, you're gonna learn your place

_**(Ohh, you're going to hate me!)**_

_**  
Mr. Big Shot, you're gonna hate me (yeah)  
Mr. Big Stuff, you're gonna suffer (yeah, yeah)  
Mr. Big Shot, you're gonna learn your place**_

No, no, no, no  
Who the hell you think you are  
No, no, you're not a superstar

_**(You're not a superstar)**_

_**  
No, no, no, no  
This time you really went to far.  
No, no, you're not a superstar  
Ohh, Hell no, no, no, no!**_

_**(na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na)**_

_**(You're not a superstar)**_

_**(You're not a superstar)**_

_**(na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na)**_

_**HELL NO**_

_**HELL NO**_

_**No!**_

_**  
You're not a superstar!**_

_**(Superstar~ By- Sweetbox)**_

Max fell asleep with a smile on her face and evil thoughts in her mind.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Tell me!**

**Again, I am sorry that it took so long and that this is so short.**

**I'm debating on if I should make the same get back as in the movie or do a different version of it! Help me!!!**

**I'm working on two other stories for Naruto (anime) and I also am helping my sister with her stories!**

**Happy New Year!**

**Byz~**_**  
**_


	12. Final Revenge

**Fang. Venom. Must. Die!**

**Hello everyone!**

**Goddess I feel guilty! This story has the most reviews out of all my stories and I always just ignore it!!**

**I'M SORRY!**

**This Chapter is dedicated to ****Vamps-with-Wings****!!!!! I hope you enjoy it!!!!!!!!!**

**I don't own Maximum Ride (**If I did, I would be in it and Fang would be mine!**) my spelling also stinks!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve~ Get back!**

* * *

5 . . .

Fang threw the ball from mid-court.

4 . . .

Every one watched as the ball flew threw the air towards the basket.

3 . . .

The ball hit the rim.

2 . . .

Everyone held their breath as the ball spun around the rim.

1 . . .

The ball fell threw the basket and the buzzer went off. The score was now 42- 41. The crowd went wild! Fang had done it again and the team had won the semi-finals! The crowd pored out from the bleachers and the basket ball team lifted Fang in the air and the large crowd slowly started to leave the large gym.

"You've seen it here everyone! Fang Venom just gave us the winning points in the game and we're going to the finals!" Bridget said into the camera. "Later tonight we will be giving you an inside look at the after party! Come back at nine o'clock tonight and see! This is Bridget, I'll see you all soon!" with that, the camera was turned off and Bridget went to join Max, Ella, Nudge, Iggy, and Ari.

"You guys ready to get everything set up?" Max asked with a smirk. Everyone nodded and Ella and Nudge grabbed Max and ran off leaving the boys and Bridget to arrange everything for the after party with a few other volunteers.

* * *

Max and the girls walked out of the solon and walked into the large hotel that the team, cheerleaders, and most of the fans where staying at. The girls got dressed and made sure that the tape was ready and made their way down to the party that had started at the rented ballroom of the hotel.

Bridget walked off to start filming everything with the rest of the news team.

Max, Ella, and Nudge went back stage to meet up with the boys before the show.

"You three look great! Everything is set up and ready. You start in half an hour, until then go have fun!" Iggy told them. And have fun they did, the three girls avoided Fang and dance to the music that filled the large room. They continued to dance with each other until it was time.

The three went back stage again and made sure that Bridget was ready before Iggy walked out onto the stage.

"Hello everyone! You all having a good time or what?!" The crowd cheered and Iggy continued. "Now I promised you people live music and here it is! Fang, your in for a surprise!" with his words, Iggy walked off the stage and the red curtain parted to show half the stage.

The stage had long strings of red, blue, and white lights hanging from the ceiling of it and had a black curtain in the back. The floor had gray smoke and there where three figures standing in the center of the stage. The lights were dimed and only allowed people to see the out line of the three figures.

The lights then went from dim to bright.

Standing there was Ella, Max, and Nudge,

Ella had her black hair in a high pony tale and was wearing a light purple tube top that had dark purple butterflies on it and that showed her flat stomach and tanned shoulders. She had a dark blue jean mini shirt that went a bit above mid thigh. She had on black ankle boots and had silver hoop earrings with light purple eye shadow and a clear lip-gloss.

Nudge had her curly brown hair straightened and had black high lights put in it and had it in a half-up half-down style. She was wearing a white, thick strapped, dress that went to her knees that had a blue belt hanging from her hips. She wore white heals and wore light makeup and had a diamond necklace and bracelet on.

Max had cut her once long brown hair so that it blushed against her exposed shoulder blades and had put blond highlights in it. She wore a dark red corset style shirt and black skinny jeans with red boots that went over her jeans. She had darker make-up on and had a red choker necklace with a red ruby in it.

Fang's jaw dropped at seeing Max on stage with two of his many bitter ex-girlfriends.

The music started to play and Bridget made sure to get everything on camera for people to see live.

_**Max- Am I suppose to put my life on hold,  
Because you don't know how to act and you don't know,  
where your life is going.**_

_**Ella+Nudge- Ohh!**_

_**Max- Am I suppose to be torn apart,  
broken hearted, in a corner crying?  
Pardon me if I don't show it!**_

_**Ella+Nudge- Ohh!**_

_**Max- I don't care if I never see you again,**_

_**Ella+Nudge- Oh No!**_

_**Max- I'll be alright.  
Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,  
But either way baby, I'm gone!!!**_

_**All- I'm so over it, I've been there and back!  
Changed all my numbers and just in case your wondering,  
I've got that new,  
'I'm-a-single-girl' swag!**_

_**Got me with my girls and we're singin' it!  
SING!!!!**_

_**Ella+Nudge- Na Na Na Na(hey),  
Na Na Na Na (hey)  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey**_

_**Max- Goodbye!**_

_**Ella+Nudge- Na Na Na Na(hey),  
Na Na Na Na (hey)  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey**_

_**Max- Goodbye!**_

By this point everyone loved them. People were cheering and dancing to the song and beet of their voices. Fang on the other hand was still in shock.

_**Max- Cut my hair 'cause it reminded me of you,  
I know you like the long 'do,  
Had to switch my attitude up.**_

_**Ella+Nudge- Oh Ohh,**_

_**Max- Thinking of changing up how I ride,  
No more, on the passenger side,  
Too bad you missed out on the way that I drive it!**_

_**Ella+Nudge- Ohhhhhh!**_

_**Max- I don't care if I never see you again,**_

_**Ella+Nudge- Oh No!**_

_**Max- I'll be alright.  
Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,  
But either way baby, I'm gone!!!**_

_**All- I'm so over it, I've been there and back!  
Changed all my numbers and just in case your wondering,  
I've got that new,  
'I'm-a-single-girl' swag!**_

_**Got me with my girls and we're singin' it!  
SING!!!!**_

_**Ella+Nudge- Na Na Na Na(hey),  
Na Na Na Na (hey)  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey**_

_**Max- Goodbye!**_

_**Ella+Nudge- Na Na Na Na(hey),  
Na Na Na Na (hey)  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey**_

_**Max- Goodbye!**_

_**Ella+Nudge- Hey, Hey!  
Hey, Hey!  
Hey, Hey!**_

_**Goodbye!**_

_**All- I'm so over it, I've been there and back!  
Changed all my numbers and just in case your wondering,  
I've got that new,  
'I'm-a-single-girl' swag!**_

_**Got me with my girls and we're singin' it!  
SING!!!!**_

_**Ella+Nudge- Na Na Na Na(hey),  
Na Na Na Na (hey)  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey**_

_**Max- Goodbye! (Goodbye)**_

_**Ella+Nudge- Na Na Na Na(hey),  
Na Na Na Na (hey)  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey**_

_**Max- Goodbye! (Goodbye)**_

_**Ella+Nudge- Na Na Na Na(hey),  
Na Na Na Na (hey)  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey**_

_**Max- Goodbye! (Goodbye)**_

_**Ella+Nudge- Na Na Na Na(hey),  
Na Na Na Na (hey)  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey**_

_**All- Goodbye! (Goodbye)**_

The crowd went crazy! They screamed and cheered and the three girls could only smile and take a bow together. The three girls quickly walked off the stage together, knowing what was to come next. Iggy walked onto the stage again.

"Will I can see that you all loved the girls! Now, we had one more show to give you. They haven't told me what it is but the people who made it said that it was a video for Fang!" the crowd cheered and Iggy walked off the stage.

The black curtain was pulled back and revealed a large screen.

Everything went dark and a '3. . . 2 . . . 1' countdown was shown on the screen.

The song that Max, Ella, and Nudge had just sang played in the background of the video that started as a slideshow of pictures of Fang.

"_Fang Venom. . ." _The video said. "_The schools basketball star,-_ a picture of Fang in his basketball jersey-_ most popular boy at our school,- _a picture of Fang with a large group of his friends-_ and . . . one of the biggest players you will EVER meet in your life."_ It then showed pictures of Fang with at least a dozen girls. Kissing, hugging, holding hands, and so on.

'**Am I suppose to put my life on hold, because you don't know how to act and you don't know where your life is going?' **the song sang in the back ground.

"_Fang Venom has been with at least over a hundred girls in his high school life . . . but, Fang doesn't know what he wants, so he will give the girl the time of her life- _pictures of Fang being with those girls, smiling and looking happy-_ but after a few weeks, Fang gets board and dumps the poor girl. Leaving her heartbroken and wondering what she did wrong_.

There where pictures of the girls Fang had been with, crying, being hugged by their friends, and looking at Fang in confusion. By this time, everyone in the room was dead silent. Some girls where thinking back to that time and others where blushing because it was a picture of them.

'**Am I suppose to be torn apart, broken hearted, in a corner crying? Pardon me if I don't show it!'**

"_Some time's when Fang gets board of having one girl; he'll date more then one girl at the same time."_ Three pictures came. One of Bridget and Fang kissing each other, one of Ella and him hugging each other, and another of him and Nudge eating dinner together.

"_These three girls are Fang's latest three girls. None of them had ever spoken more then one more to each other, they never would have found out about Fang seeing them all at once . . . but something happened one day."_ A video was shown of the gym room. The girls were playing volleyball when it happened.

**xxxXXXxxx**

'Maggie, I went on a date with Fang Venom!"- A ball hit Nudge in the back of the head and she turned around to glare at Ella.

"What is your problem? You don't just go hitting people in the back of the head with volleyballs!" Nudge yelled at Ella.

"How dare you go on a date with Fang! He's mine!" Ella yelled back. Bridget that walked over to them.

"What are you talking about!?! Fang has been dating me for weeks!" Bridget yelled.

"Stay away from my Fang!" Nudge yelled as she threw a volleyball at Bridget.

"You're Fang?!" Ella yelled as she threw another volleyball at Nudge. There was a cut in the video as it skipped forward a few minutes.

"This guy is cheating on all of you and instead of taking it out on him your beating the shit out of each other!?!" Max screamed at the three girls.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Fang's eyes widened at the fact of Max telling them that.

_**I'm so over it, I've been there and back!**_

"_The three girls wanted payback. So they asked Max for help."_ Another video was shown.

**xxxXXXxxx**

"I want to take down you know who!" Ella said.

"Normally I am against the killing of animals but I well make an exception in Fangs case!" Nudge said.

"I have to tell you that I am curious about your plan." Bridget said.

"What makes you think that I would know how to take this guy down?" Max asked them.

"Look Max, if the three of us did this alone we would end up killing each other!" Ella told her.

"And you showed us that we all have something in common." Bridget said.

"That is right, we all want to kill Fang Venom." Nudge added in.

"Wow. Umm. . ." Max said. She bit her lip in thought then said.

"Ok, I will help you three take down Fang Venom." 

_**xxxXXXxxx**_

A few people in the crowd started to mumble about how this was getting good. Fang paled.

"_The four girls started making plans about how to take down Fang. Remember the H.I.V thing?- _a picture of Fang getting an award-_ that was them._ A few people chuckled at the memory.

"_But, Fang soon got board again and dumped the three girls- _three pictures of Fang getting slapped by Bridget, Nudge, and Ella-_ which only made the three hate him more._

'_**I'll be alright. Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together, But either way baby, I'm gone!!!'**_

"_It is then that they saw a new weapon against Fang Venom- A girl that wasn't interested in Fang. Maximum Ride._

**xxxXXXxxx**

"Why is it that instead of Fang breaking are hearts, we just didn't break his?" Ella asked as the three girls sat on Max's bed.

"Ella, you're a genius!" Max told her.

"I am?" Ella asked in confusion.

"Think about it! We could break Fang Venoms heart! I know you guys are still pissed at him and we have to stop him from doing this to other girls! We could give Fang a taste of his own medicine!" Max told the three.

"Oh. . . My. . . . How do you come up with this stuff!?" Nudge asked.

"That is brilliant!" Bridget said.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Some people gasped at the information and Fang's eyes widened in horror.

'_**Cut my hair 'cause it reminded me of you, I know you like the long 'do, Had to switch my attitude up.'**_

"_So Max played hard to get until the time was right."_

**xxxXXXxxx**

"Hey." Fang called out to Max.

"Oh, um…. Fang, right?" Max asked him.

"Yeah, so did you enjoy the flowers?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess, I mean if you're into that kind of thing." Max replied.

"Really, because I was wondering if you-" Fang was then cut off.

"Look, Fang, I really have to go alright."

**xxxXXXxxx**

"_Soon, after only a few weeks, Max had Fangs heart in the palm of her hand."_

**xxxXXXxxx**

"I hate you." Fang told Max, who laughed.

"Tell me the truth." Max commanded.

"Your really hurting my ego now Max." Fang told her.

"And?" Max asked.

"And, you can make the perfect marshmallow and I can't." Fang said as he hung his head in fake shame.

"I'm glad you can admit it." Max smiled at him.

**xxxXXXxxx**

"_After a while, Max had fallen for Fang too." _Fang's head shot up at this and looked at Max as she leaned against the wall with Ella and Nudge.

"_But, the girls could let this happen. So they had to show her the truth."_

**xxxXXXxxx**

"Oh no . . ." Bridget muttered.

"What?" Max asked them.

"We know that look." Ella said.

"What are you talking about Ella?" Max asked her.

"He has you under his spell." Nudge told Max.

"W-What!? No. No! I am not! I do not!" Max told them quickly.

"Max, we've all been there. He did this to all of us." Ella told.

"I have no clue what you're talking about! I'm not falling for a player like Fang!" Max said.

Again there was another time skip.

"Let me just tell you all . . . tonight with Maximum Ride . . . I'm going to be scoring more then just baskets! And let me tell you . . . It's going to be a slam dunk!" Fang said in an all mighty voice. The boys around him started to cheer and yell out "Slam dunk baby, slam dunk!

**xxxXXXxxx**

Another video came up, this time it was more of an interview with the girls of the school.

"What are your thoughts on Fang Venom?" Ella asked the girl.

"Fang is a really big flirt, but he gets away with it because he's good at basketball." The girl answered.

"In one word, what would a definition of Fang Venom be?" Ella asked her.

"Umm . . . probably 'Player'." The girl answered.

Another interview video came on.

"Have you ever dated Fang Venom?" Nudge asked another girl.

"Yes."

"What was it like dating him?" Nudge asked her.

"Fang was really sweet and romantic, and it was like I was under a spell or something." The girl admitted.

Another video.

"What are your thoughts on Maximum Ride?" Bridget asked a group of three girls.

"Max is the only girl that ever turned Fang down. In my book, she's a legend." The first girl said.

"I agree. When I first heard about that, I almost fell out of my chair!" The second girl told her.

"Yeah, but she and Fang are together now." The third said.

"What are your thoughts on their relationship?" Bridget asked them.

"If Fang lets that one go, he's a really big idiot!" The first said while she shook her head.

"Yeah, I mean Max and Fang just are perfect together!" the second said.

"I don't know if Fang will let her go or not, this is the longest relationship he's ever had!"

**xxxXXXxxx**

"_And now, the girls are finally going to get their revenge on Fang Venom!"_

**xxxXXXxxx**

There was another video. Max was sitting on the red bed in the hotel room with Ella and Nudge fidgeting over her hair.

"I can't believe you cut it! It was so beautiful when it was long!"Ella yelled.

"I agree with Ella on this one Max! I mean your hair still looks great but I'm so use to seeing you with your long hair!" Nudge said with a pout.

Max only laughed and then pointed to the camera.

"You guys do know that it's filming you right?" Max pointed out. Nudge screamed and got off the bed saying something like 'My hair looks awful!' and Ella rolled across the bed until she fell off and crawled after Nudge. During all this time Max was laughing at them and only calmed down when Ella threw a book at her and told her to shut up.

"Okay and . . . ACTION!" Nudges voice said from behind the camera.

"You'll make a great director Nudge!" Ella told her. 

The camera lashed out and gave everyone a nice view of the lamp post and there were voices said 'shut up!' 'stop that!' 'Get off her!' A black screen soon followed.

**xxxXXXxxx**

"And we're back! Action!" Ella's voice said to Max.

Max looked into the camera. "Fang. As you saw before, I know that I'm just another one of your girls. The ones you get rid of after a few weeks. So 'Look Fang, I know that we have had some fun times and all, but I think we should stop seeing each other' Max quoted Fang when he was breaking up with Ella.

"Trust me baby, it's not you, it's me. I just don't feel like I use to when I'm with you anymore. I think I should be with someone more mature. I hope you understand." Max quoted him when he was dumping Bridget.

"Fang, I've been feeling kind of . . ._ off_ on our relationship for awhile. You did nothing wrong, I swear. But, there's only one boy out there for me. And I don't think that's you." Max quoted from his break up with Nudge.

"All quotes from when you ended your relationships with Bridget, Ella, and Nudge. Fang you're nothing but a player and I don't want to be with someone like you. You may look good and you may be good at sports, but Fang, I won't be with you. Sorry Fang, but it's over. Goodbye.

**xxxXXXxxx**

_**Ella+Nudge- Hey, Hey!  
Hey, Hey!  
Hey, Hey!**_

_**Goodbye!**_

_**All- I'm so over it, I've been there and back!  
Changed all my numbers and just in case your wondering,  
I've got that new,  
'I'm-a-single-girl' swag!**_

_**Got me with my girls and we're singin' it!  
SING!!!!**_

_**Ella+Nudge- Na Na Na Na(hey),  
Na Na Na Na (hey)  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey**_

_**Max- Goodbye!**_

_**Ella+Nudge- Na Na Na Na(hey),  
Na Na Na Na (hey)  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey**_

_**Max- Goodbye!**_

_**Ella+Nudge- Na Na Na Na(hey),  
Na Na Na Na (hey)  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey**_

_**Max- Goodbye!**_

_**Ella+Nudge- Na Na Na Na(hey),  
Na Na Na Na (hey)  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey**_

_**All- Goodbye!**_

Once the video had ended the room fell into complete and total silence.

Max then pushed herself off the wall and Ella and Nudge followed. People moved aside and let her walk past them until then got to Bridget.

"Max, that was brilliant!" Bridget told her. Max smiled at her and Ella and Nudge quickly agreed.

"Max I can't believe it! We finally did it! Thank you so much Max, we would have been able to do it if you weren't around!" Nudge told her as she hugged her friend.

"Please we probably would have killed each other if we tried to do it with out her!" Ella told her. The girls laughed. Max then hooked arms with Ella and Nudge who hooked her arm with Bridget's and the four girls walked out of the room.

"Come on! Pizza and shakes are on me!" Bridget said as they walked down the hallway of the hotel.

"You guys can go with out me. I'm not feeling so good, I'll probably go lie down in the hotel room." Max told then. They all saw that she was a bit pale and that her lips were in a tight line.

"Do you want us to stay with you? We can celebrate another time!" Ella asked her.

"No, I'll be alright. Really, you guys go have fun! Bring me back a chocolate shake okay?" Max told them before making her way back to the room.

Max slowly walked down the many halls with her head down. She didn't care where she was going, she needed to think and walking had always helped her do that.

'_I'm supposed to be happy that I did that. Fang got what he deserved, the girls got their revenge, and I stopped myself from falling in love with him. I should be happy, I should be out celebrating with the girls, I should be proud of myself. . . . But why do I feel like I could cry?'_ Max bit her bottom lip and shut her eyes tightly as she walked.

The next thing she knew, she had walked into someone and had fallen to the floor. Her eyes snapped open as she sat up and she found herself looking into Fangs dark eyes. She let a bit of a gasp out as she stood up and took a few steps away from him.

Fang looked at her with empty eyes and she felt like she could cry. He slowly got off the floor and looked at her. Black met brown and they stayed like that for a few minutes until then both started walking past each other without looking at each other again.

Max stopped and her blood froze when she heard his voice, "Congratulations Max, you did it. You managed to break my heart." She listened as his foot steps faded away and then took off running down the hall until she got to her room and opened the door and all but threw herself on the bed.

'_I . . . I didn't stop myself from falling for him . . . I already had.' _Max thought to herself as she sobbed into the pillow.

* * *

**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Tell me!**

**Now, Vamps-with-Wings, will you please join the dark side?**

**By the way people, how many if you are members of the dark side?**

**Byz!**


	13. Three Words, A Watch, and A Paris Mom!

**Fang. Venom. Must. Die!**

**I have one think to say to all the people that reviewed last chapter . . . I LOVE YOU!**

**I'm at 218 reviews!!!!**

**And a special thanks to ****secretlover101!**** I'm sorry that I made you cry!**

**I'm so happy!!!!!**

**I own nothing and my spelling REALLY sucks!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen~ Three Words, A Watch, and A Paris Mom**

**-____________________________________________  
****Max**

I walked threw the crowded hallway. It was Monday and school would be ending soon. All day I've heard things like 'Max, you are officially a legend!' 'Max, that was so cool!' 'Max I didn't know you could sing like that! And I love the new look!'

I hate it. It's plain and simple. I hurt the boy that I love, made him hate me, AND I broke my own heart!! It wasn't worth it.

And the worst part . . . Fang wasn't even hurt. He was still king and he still had girls going after him. Sure more then half of the girls at school hated him now, but he still had that other half all to himself. Today at lunch I had seen a girl with long light brown hair start talking with him. She had twirled her hair around her finger and flirted. He flirted right back and ended up getting her phone number. He didn't care about me. I doubt he ever did.

Ella, Nudge, and Bridget had gone back to their clicks and boasted to their friends about how they had taken down Fang. Iggy's friends had dragged him back and Ari has started hanging out with a few boys from his grade, leaving me alone at school. But, with me being 'The Girl Fang Feel For', it gave me a new popularity. Soon, the table I normally sat at was filled with boys that thought I was good looking and girls that looked up to me and thought I was a great roll model. I was surrounded with people that adored me, but I only felt empty.

Ari asked if he could use the car after school to go to the movies with his friends so I was suck walking home. I didn't mind too much, it gave me time to think. I was taking the long way home. The weather was nice and there weren't many other people or houses around this part of town.

"Max!" I knew that voice all too well and turned to find Fang walking over to me. He was in all black just like any other day and he still had his backpack slugged over his shoulder.

"Look Max, I think you owe me an apology about last Saturday." Fang told me. His face was emotionless but I could see sadness in his eyes.

"I don't think I do Fang. After all, I didn't do any real damage to you. . ." I told him. I saw anger flash threw his dark eyes.

"_Real damage?_! What the fuck are you talking about?! You humiliated me in front of the entire school! You made everyone thing I'm some player! You . . . You . . . you broke my heart." His voice was softer at the last few words. Now, it was my turn to be pissed. _I_ broke _his_ heart?!?! He was the one flirting with girls today at school!

"Yeah right Fang! I saw you today at school! You are still with all of your friends and you still have girls after you! I saw you with that girl at lunch Fang! You're still the same player, and if you think that you'll get any sympathy from me, then you're dead wrong! The only one of us that's heart broken is me! I thought I could have stopped myself from falling for you Fang, but I was wrong, just like I was when I agreed to this whole thing!" I now realized that I had tears in my eyes and that they had spilled over. No! I can't let Fang see me cry over him! He isn't worth my tears! He'll just rub in how I feel for him. I turned and started to run away from him, but being blinded by tears didn't help too much.

"Max! Max, wait, please!" I ignored Fangs voice and kept running. I knew he was following me, but I didn't care. I just wanted him to leave me alone now.

**Fang**

Max, why won't you just stop running and hiding from me?! Why can't you see how badly you hurt me? Why are you not listening to me? Max, please, let me explain.

All day I've been putting on an act. My so-called 'friends' expect me to be the same, to not have actually fallen for you. Everyone at school expected the same Max. I'm tired of trying to give them what they expected. I only talked to that girl because she looked like you. She had long brown hair like yours was before you cut it. She had brown eyes, but they were darker then your own Max. Her skin was pale like yours and she had the same figure that you did. But when she opened her mouth and started talking to me; that was when the illusion broke. Her voice wasn't like yours, and she wasn't talking to me the same way you did. She talked to me the same way every other girl did. I had thrown away her number soon after.

"Max, stop! Please Max, let me explain!" I called out to her. I saw her stumble but she straightened and kept running.

Max, do you know what I did after the show on Saturday? I cried. Something I haven't done in so long. Max, please, just stop running away from me.

She turned and ran threw the thick trees of the woods and I followed. Max, stop, you'll only get lost in here!

I saw her trip and fall to the grass. I ran up to her and panted as she stayed on the ground, I saw that she was shaking, and I knew she was crying.

"Max, you are SO lucky that I love you!" I yelled at her. Her entire body froze and slowly she lifted her head to look at me. I hated to see tears in her eyes, but I was glad to see her soft chocolate brown eyes again.

"W-What?" I swallowed my pride and continued while I looked at the green grass next to me.

"I love you Max. Truly and honestly, I am in love with you Maximum Ride, and I don't care if anyone else knows, as long as I have you. Max, you're not like the other girls that I've met. When I first met you, I just thought you where a good looking girl that would fall for me again like all the others. But when you rejected me; that surprised me. It's never happened to me before, you where the first one. I tried to charm you in, but you kept on rejecting me.

"After I finally got a date with you, you made me feel different then when I was with the other girls. After awhile, I found that I loved everything about you: How you weren't afraid to tell me your own opinions, how you would purposely do things to annoy me, how you loved teasing me when I messed up. No one else was like that to me Max. But you were. I fell for you Max, I fell hard, and I still love you."

I looked back at her. She looked stunned. I wasn't expecting anything else.

"Fang . . . you-you . . . really mean this, don't you?"

"Yes, Max, I do."

-_______________________________________________________________  
**Max**

Why!?!?! Why dose love have to be _so_ complicated for me!!!!

I had told Fang that I needed time to think. How is it that I could trust him? He must have told hundreds of girls that he loves them, right? But still, the look on his face when he talked, it had so many emotions. His eyes were the same.

AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! What did I do to deserve all this?????!!!!!!

I looked at the watch he had given me. A black leather band and the actual watch being pure silver and had his initials carved into the back. He told me that it was his favorite and that he wanted me to have it. Has he ever done all this for any other girl? I HAVE GOT TO TALK TO IGGY!!!!

I walked threw the door to the house and heard Ari's voice almost instantly.

"Not going to happen!!!"

"Ari, hush!" Jeb snapped at him.

"You can not actually _want_ this to happen Jab!" Ari shot back. I heard it coming from the living room and silently walked forward.

"Of course I don't Ari. But, Alexandra has as much custody of Max as I do." What . . . Mom? I stepped into the room to find a woman that looked about thirty, even though I knew she was only three years younger then Jeb. She had light brown hair that was cut extremely short, even shorter then mine. She had the same pale skin as me and the same brown eyes and thick lashes. She was wearing a silk red dress that went down to her knees and black boots.

Ari was glaring at the woman and standing next to Jeb. Jeb just looked drained, like a great pressure had just been put on his shoulders.

". . . Mom?" My voice shook a bit as I whispered the word. The woman turned and looked at me. Her eyes softened instantly.

"Max . . . you've grown up so much." She told me. I walked over to her and couldn't stop myself from hugging her tightly. She returned the hug just as tightly. We were interrupted by Ari clearing his throat.

"Max, your mother has come here with a proposal." Jeb told me. I tilted my head at him, telling him to continue. Jeb bit his lip, and then gestured for my mother to continue.

"Max . . . I would like you to come and spend a vacation with me in Paris." My eyes widened.

"But I still have school."

"We can get the school to send all the work you would need to us."

"How long would I be staying there?"

"About two or three weeks Sweetheart, however long you want to!"

"I . . ." how could I say 'No' to something like that? I would be able to spend time with my mom again, I could see Paris, and I could also use this time to think over the entire 'Fang' issue. . . . Yep, I've come to my decision! It's settled!

"When do we leave?" I asked her with a million dollar smile. She returned the smile and hugged me.

"WHAT?!!!!?" Ari screamed at me.

"The flight is set for tomorrow Sweetheart! I'll be staying in a hotel for the night and I'll get everything at your school straightened out for you! You better go pack now; the plane for Paris will be leaving at five o'clock tomorrow!" Soon after, Mom was out the door and I was packing.

Ari was in my room and was yelling and ranting about me leaving.

"-and you haven't seen the woman for _YEARS_ and now you just want to go running off to Paris with the woman?!?!?"

"Yes. She's my mother Ari."

"Will she hasn't been in your life since you where three! You just forgive her _that _easily!"

"Yes."

"That's just plain and simple ridicules Max!"

"No it's not. I need time to think and I would like to see my mother again."

"Time to think? What are you talking about?"

". . . Hey Ari, do think that I should pack this?"

"Don't avoid the question!"

"Avoid what question?"

"You're doing it again!!!"  
-_____________________________________

It was at the end of school that I told the girls about everything from the 'Fang Confession' to the 'Paris Mom'.

"NO WAY!!!!!" was Ella's comment.

"HE LOVES YOU!!!!" was Nudge's comment.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Bridget oddly seamed angry for some reason.

"Bridget, what's with you?" Ella asked her.

"_He _loves_ you?!?!?! _Why the hell dose he Love you???!!! You shouldn't have that watch, it should be mine!" Bridget screamed. My jaw dropped open at her words just like everyone else's.** (Rose-They **_**really**_** didn't see that coming??? -_-')**

"W-What?" Nudge managed to get out.

"Fang shouldn't love you Max! He was supposed to love me! He was always supposed to love me! Not you! You're not good enough for him! Why dose he love you and not me?! It doesn't make any since!!!" Bridget screamed before she ran out of the room steaming.

Silence . . .

"Have fun in Paris Max."

"Yeah, bring me back a shirt.

"Me too! Make sure it's cute too!"

". . . Man, she's a bitch!"

"Ari! Don't talk like that!"

"Sorry . . ."

"Uhh, Iggy?"

"Yeah, Ella?"

"You're the one that's going to tell Fang about her leaving right?"

". . . ."

"Iggy. . ."

"Alright!"

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness of this!!!!**

**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Tell me!**

**Byz!**


	14. Time Apart

**Fang. Venom. Must. Die!**

**HELLLOOOOOO!**

**Just a few shout outs to some of my most favorite reviewers!!!!**

**Again, ****secretlover101****- You're reviews are awesome! You are so nice, I mean you actually made a LIST of reasons why you loved my story! And you gave me a great idea for this chapter! **

**Seastar1196****- You sure know how to make threat! I mean an EVIL SINGING BARBIE DOLL! I will SO message you for idea's on torture!**

**Vamps-with-Wings****- You are one of my most loyal readers AND reviewers!! You are also the person always nagging me about a next chapter! ;)**

**i-love-fnick****- Thank you for your kind words! And I'm sorry for my so-called 'EVIL' cliffhanger.**

**And last but not least,**

**CantSpellFANGwithoutFANGIRL****- Thank you so much for your nice reviews to me! I'm glad you think so!**

**I don't own Maximum Ride (If I did, Fang would be mine!) and my spelling stinks!**

Chapter Fourteen~ Time Apart  
-__________________________________________

**Max**

Mom and I were currently at her large café in Paris. I was enjoying my chocolate tart and my hot green tea while mom ate a slice of lemon mousse cake and lemon/lime lemonade. I and mom just got to Paris a day ago and I have already seen so much.

First off, her apartment- HUGE! It is the penthouse and it is one that would make people think internal designers were at work with it! It opened up to a small sitting room that has two small red loveseats pushed up against opposite walls and a beautiful looking red and gold rug that covered most of the wooden floor. After you took your shoes off and hung your jacket up in the built-in closet, you walk threw the doorway and find yourself in a long hallway that had three doors to the left and two on the right then at the end of the hallway, two turns that went right and left. **(Pretty much in a 'T' shape)**

If you took the first door to the right, you would find my mothers study, a medium sized room with a pure white carpet and pale blue walls. It had a large solid oak desk that had a silver laptop, a mess of papers, and a framed picture of Mom and me, taken when I was nine and she was visiting. The room had two large book cases that held many books. In the corners of the room were two small tree-like plants. Behind the desk there are two large windows that had thick blue curtains.

If you took the second, and last, door to the right, you would find the guest room (AKA- My room). The room is big and is decorated beautifully. The carpet is a rich brown and the walls were painted a beautiful gold that would make me think of the sunset. The bed is too big for one person in my opinion and has a gold comforter with a brown and black pattern on it with matching brown and black pillows piled on. There are two nightstands made out of a very dark wood on each side of the bed, each had a collection of gold and brown candles on it. Most of the north wall of the room was glass that had a thin black curtain and gave me a beautiful view of the city at night. There was a small desk in the room made of the same wood as the nightstands and a large closet that was empty.

If you take the first door to the left you would walk into the bathroom. The floor is black tile and the walls are bright blue. There is a toilet(of course) and a white jacuzzi bathtub to the right of the large room. Next to the tub was a jet powered shower that looked like it cost an arm and a leg.

If you take the second door to the left, you would find my mothers art studio. It is a semi-large room that has blank canvases' hanging around the room. There are about three or four shelves on the white, half paint splattered walls that held tubes of paint and brushes and other art supply's. There was also a large half painted marble sculpture in the north-east corner of the room that looked like a beautiful girl with angel wings.

If you take the third, and last, door on the left side of the hallway, you would see my mother's bedroom. The two of the walls are gray and the other two are a black and all four have a few thick swirls light gray, almost white. The bed is just as large as large as my own and the blanket was pure white had dark gray sheets and black pillows. There was a treasure chest sort of thing at the foot of her bed and a white nightstand next to her bed that had a black lamp, thick black book, and another framed picture, this time of me at sixteen. The only color in the room was the large, green plant in the corner of the room.

When you reached the end of the hallway, you had two options. Right or left. If you take right, you would find yourself in the living room. The floor was a dark wood and had a large white rug and the walls were a tan color. There was a large white L shaped couch with a glass coffee table and a large flat screen TV on the other wall. The wall behind the couch was completely glass and had a very large white curtain that and it gave an amassing view. In the right corner of the room was a black and shiny grand piano. From the high ceiling of the room hung a large and beautiful crystal chandler.

Take the left way down the hall, you would find yourself in the kitchen. The refrigerator was top of the line and the cabinets that lined around the room where a fine oak. The tops of the counters where a dark green tile and the floor was a wooden oak with small dark green rugs around the small island that stood in the center of he kitchen. Off to the far right was a small white table that had only three chairs at it.

After a goodnights rest in the amazingly comfortable bed, Mom had made breakfast for me, something that hasn't happened in a long time since I'm normally the one cooking all the meals at home with Jeb and Ari. Mom is a great cook and after breakfast she told me that she and I would be exploring Paris, and trust me, explore we did! We went to see The Louvre, Norte Dame Cathedral, and we also got a ride on the Bout tour of the Seine River.

Now, we are both tired from all our fun and are sitting in the café that Mom and her friend, an American woman that she met in collage named Anne Walker, and are enjoying our time together.

"I just can't get over how pretty you've grown Max," Mom told me for the third time that hour. For the third time that hour I blushed and looked down at the yummy chocolate treat on the table in front of me.

"It's a recently new look. It's only been a few months since I stopped wearing baggy jeans and sweatshirts." I explained to her as I nibbled on the chocolate tart.

"Really? What made you change your look so suddenly?"

"Umm. . . It's kind of a long story. . ." Mom just shrugged and sat back in her seat.

"I'm all ears Sweetheart."

And so, I told her. I told my mom just about everything from the new house, to when we first made the big plan to take down Fang, to me falling for him, to the after party, and finally to Fang's confession.

"I told him that I needed time to think it all over. I don't know if I can trust him after everything he's said and done. Then I walked home and saw you again and now I'm here in Paris," I finished off the story. Mom was now sitting up in her chair, her elbows up on the table and looking at me, her brown eyes shinning with interest, wonder, and amazement. After a few long moments of silence, Mom spoke.

"Whoa. You really are like me when I was your age!" I raised an eyebrow at her outburst.

"Hu?"

"That same thing happened to me when I was in high school! I swear, it's almost the same exact thing Max!"

"What happens at the end?" I asked her.

"With you? That's your own chose to make Max. With me, the big player that your Fang is, I ended up accepting his love. But . . . when we were about nineteen, he was killed in a plain crash. A few years later I met your father and we were married. Then all the drama with Ari's mother came in." I nodded my head in understanding.

"So tell me, what are your hobbies?" Mom asked suddenly, she had a talent for changing the subject quickly and I was grateful that she hadn't kept on the subject.

* * *

**With Fang and Iggy**

"Would you quit acting so freaking miserable!!!!!!" Iggy screamed at his brother as he threw a very large book at the back of said brother's head. Fang said a four letter word of our choice and turned to glare at Iggy.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked. Iggy glared right back at his brother, no way was he just going to sit in his room for the two weeks that Max is gone!

"Yes! Now stop acting so depressed!" Iggy yelled. Fang glared harder and threw the book right back at Iggy. Iggy moved to the left quickly to avoid it.

"Ha, you missed me Fa-"Iggy was then hit by another large book.

"Why you little. . ." Fang smirked at his brother when he noticed that Iggy was wearing something other then his normal baggy jeans and plain T-shirt.

"Got a hot date tonight Ig?" Fang asked him. Iggy blushed and looked away with a defeated look on his face. "Yeah, you remember Ella right?" Iggy told him. Fang gave him an impressed look then smirked.

"I'm amazed Iggy! You actually got a girl! I thought you were gay for a while there!" That comment got Fang a nice lump over the head, curtsy of Iggy.

* * *

**With Ari and Jeb**

'_Stupid Max, stupid mothers, stupid Paris. Why dose everything have to be so stupid?' _Ari thought to himself bitterly. Max had been gone for four days and already he missed her. '_Especially her cooking.' _He thought as he poked at the chine's take-out in front of him. Jeb had ordered the take-out since he didn't feel like having to pay for a new kitchen after attempting to cook. He knew that his daughter was the only one in the house that could actually cook, he also know that if he or Ari ever attempted to cook again, the kitchen would be on fire sooner or later.

"I won't be home later tonight so you'll have the house to yourself until ten or so," Jeb told Ari. Ari knew what that meant, a new bed mate.

"So are you bringing a girl that's the same age as Max again or are you going to be going after a younger girl?" Ari asked his father bitterly. Jeb looked up from his food and looked at Ari.

"Neither. I asked Dr. Martians on a date for tonight. You know the veterinarian that lives a few houses down from us." Jeb told him. Ari looked at him in shock. A relationship?

"W-What? You . . . are actually getting into a relationship?"

"Yes, as shocking as it may be, I think it might be time for me to settle down with someone. You and Max will be leaving soon and I will be alone again." Jeb told Ari. Ari blinked at his father.

"Oh . . . Um, have fun on your date then," Ari told his father.

* * *

**Max**

I have been in Paris for five days and I have always woken up the same way, with sunlight coming threw the window and slowly waking me up. This morning however, was different. I woke up to the sound of someone getting sick. I was out of bed and standing outside the bathroom looking at my mother in ten seconds flat.

"Mom! Are you alright?" I asked her. Mom nodded her head and whipped her mouth off with a wash cloth before flushing the toilet and standing.

"I'm fine honey, did I wake you?" Mom asked me. I gave her an odd look but slowly nodded. She smiled and said that she would start breakfast.

Over breakfast, I asked her why she was getting sick. Mom sighed and said something that threw me off completely.

"I'm pregnant."

". . . What?"

"I'm only about two months along, but I'm starting to show if you look closely enough," Mom told me.

". . . Who is the father?" I asked her. I haven't seen a man around my mother since I came here, so I had no clue.

"Oh, him. . . He came to Paris about six months ago. His mother was sick so he and his sister had come to be with her. He would always come to the café for lunch. It took him nearly two weeks to ask me out," Mom's eyes where distant as she talked and her lips where in a sad smile as she thought of him. "After a while he started staying with me. But, two months ago, his mother got better and he went back to his home in America. I haven't heard from him since and now I'm pregnant."

I sat there, just taking everything in for a few moments.

"I think I'm having twins too," she added in. That was when it all hit. I was going to have more siblings! I won't just be Ari! I'll have a little sister or brother! Two of them!!

"I am so happy for you Mom!" I told her with a large smile. She looked up at me and smiled.

"What are you planning on doing for the nursery? What about their names? Do any other people know? What are you hoping for, boys or girls? We'll have to get two cribs, a few dozen bottles, pampers, pacifiers too, not to mention toys! We'll need double everything! My God we have so much to do!" I started making a mental list of everything. I noticed how happy my mother looked right now and found that I couldn't stop smiling. Dear Lord, is this what babies do to people?

* * *

**Fang**

Fang looked at the date on the calendar and gave a small smile. Only three more days until Max came back.

He was only hopping that she would say that she loved him and trusted him enough to be with him. That would probably make his day, hell that would make his entire year!

He looked around the room and saw the two couples. Ella and Iggy are still fresh, but they both seam crazy about each other. The same is with Nudge and Ari. Even though he was happy for his friends, he wished Max was with him now.

* * *

**Max**

I packed the last article of clothing into me bag and walked out of the room. I was going to be on the plane back home in only four hours and I was almost sad to say goodbye to the room. I knew that Mom and her friend Anne would be repainting and redecorating the room for the babies soon after I leave.

I walked down the hall and took the right hall to find myself in the living room. I also saw Mom sitting there, reading a book and sipping tea.

"I'll be leaving soon," I told her. She looked up and gave me a sad smile. She then got up from her seat and told me to follow her as she walked to her art studio.

Once we were inside the large room, I noticed two things. A large painting that was covered in a white sheet and the unfinished marble sculptor, also covered, were in the center of the room. Mom walked over to the two and grabbed the sheet on both of them, but didn't lift them off yet.

"I just want to say, these two are some of the best work I've made in a long time Max," she said before lifting the sheets off.

My eyes looked at the sculptor first. It was a pale skinned girl that had her eyes closed and a small smile on her pink lips. She had her head bent down slightly in a bow and her hands were clasped together in a prying fashion. Her long light brown hair was down and gave the appearance of being blown in the wind along with the long white dress that she wore. Behind her was a pair of white, brown, and light brown wings that looked about seven feet long. The size of the sculptor was life-sized and the girl looked very much like me. I gasped at it. It had amazing detail and was colored beautifully too.

I then looked at the large painting and gasped at it. It was the same girl with the same pale skin and brown hair, but her eyes where open and they were a beautiful chocolate brown. She was looking up at the sun light as she walked and her face was glowing from the sunlight. Her hair was streaming behind her, and her long white dress was the same. She had her wings stretched out and the background made it look like she was walking threw the clouds of heaven. Again the girl looked like me and was detailed beautifully.

I looked at my mother to see her smiling at me. "The girl is you. You inspired me to make them," she told me.

"I have wings. You know, that's something that I always dreamed of having when I was a kid. I would always tell Jeb that I wanted to fly like angels do." I told her, not once taking my eyes off the painting or sculptor.

"I thought that the wings fit you best."

"Thank you. There beautiful Mom." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#TIME SKIP#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

I am HOME!!!!

Dear god, I've missed my house!

I was lying in bed right now, having just got back home from Paris an hour ago. Ari and Jeb were thrilled to see me again, even if I was dead tired from the plane ride home.

I smiled to myself as I thought of tomorrow. I could see everyone again and Ari told me that he and Nudge were now dating and so where Ella and Iggy and I was excited for that. Also . . . the Fang issue is done and over with.

Now, I just have to tell him my choice.

* * *

**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Tell me!**

**I hope you all liked it!**

**Byz!**


	15. About Dame Time!

**Fang. Venom. Must. Die!**

**I GOT MY BABY BACK!!! My sister was finally nice enough to give me back my laptop and now, here is the next chapter for you!**

**I have been SO busy at home! Want to know why? Not one, but TWO of my older sisters are pregnant with baby boys! My mom is beyond happy about having two little babies around and we have been planning the Baby Showers for both of my sisters since their due dates are so close (same month actually).**

**Then there is home work and drama from school and all in all, I have a life outside of writing stories for you people  
(don't get me wrong, I love writing for all of my beloved fans!!)**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Vamps-with-Wings**** for always nagging me about the next chapter, even if I had JUST posted  
the last chapter an hour ago. Also because if she didn't, you people would spend months without the new chapter!!!**

**I don't own Maximum Ride (or Fang. T_T) and my spelling stinks, get over it.**

Chapter Fifteen~ About Dame Time!  
-______________________________________________________

It's the first day of school since I had gotten back from Paris. For the entire weekend I have been spending time with Ella, Nudge, Ari, and Iggy. I now know everything that has happened in the past two weeks and let me tell you, a _lot _happened. Ella and Iggy have started dating (I nearly fell out of my chair), Ari and Nudge are now a couple (I actually _did_ fall out of my chair), _and_ Jeb and Ella's mom are now dating (I unfortunately had taken a drink of water and got into a coughing fit for about five minutes). Like I said, _a lot_ happened!

I have managed to somehow avoid the subject of 'Fang' for the weekend, but now school is starting and I know that I'll have to tell him my decision soon. I just hope he takes it alright. . .

That morning I dressed to impress. Nudge and Ella had told me to wear a dress that my mom had gotten me in Paris. It's a pure white cotton dress that flowed down to my knees and clung to my hips and upper body. It has thin straps and a heart shaped top to it that curved and dipped. At the top of the dress are black and gray and silver beads that sparkled when the light hit them. My hair was down, framing my face and tickling my shoulders.

Now I am sitting at a small lunch table with Ella, Nudge, Iggy, and Ari. I try to keep my face straight as I watch the four of them act like couples. You can't blame me! I want someone by my side too, and watching my best friends get all couple like with each other isn't that much fun.

A movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. It was Bridget and she was walking towards Fang. I tried to make it look like I wasn't watching. She stopped in front of him and gave him a smile as she spoke to him. God, I wish I could hear them! An annoyed look came onto Fang's face as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and fluttered her eyelashes at him. I saw him say something with a frown on his face and Bridget's eyes widen. It looked like she tried to laugh it off, but I could see that it was forced. She said more and got even closer to him so the she was almost an inch away from his mouth. Jealousy raced threw my blood. Fang then stepped away from her and glared as he said something. Bridget's eyes widened and her mouth opened a bit in shock. Fang walked away from her and she turned to glare at me.

I looked away quickly. What had just happened over there? Had Fang just rejected her? Why would he do something like that to her?

The school day ended soon enough. Ari waited for me with the car but I told him I was walking home. He had shrugged it off and offered to give Nudge, Ella, and Iggy a ride home. I then started my search when they left.

I looked all over the school, searching for a pair of black eyes and dark clothing. After my search inside the school ended with no result, I started looking outside where a few kids were still waiting for their parents to pick them up. I asked three girls if they had seen Fang and they told me he had walked home. I thanked them and ran off in the direction they had pointed out.

Nearly ten minutes of running later I found Fang walking slowly towards his home.

"Fang!" I called out to him. He turned to look at me and waited until I was next to him. "Finally, I was looking everywhere for you!" I told him. He didn't say anything for a while.

"So?" He asked me. I bit my lip.

"If I told you that I have missed you, what would you say?" I asked him. Fang blinked a few times before answering. "I wouldn't say anything, but I would be happy about that." I nodded my head a bit.

"If I told you that I was wondering if you still loved me, what would your answer be?" I asked again. Fang answered instantly, not taking a second to think it threw. "I would tell you that you're crazy for even thinking that I didn't." Again, I nodded my head.

"What if I told you that I wanted to kiss you?"

"Then I would give you what you wanted."

"And if I told you that I didn't want you around me?"

". . . Then I would be sure that you didn't see me again."

"And if I told you that I wanted to be with you?" I asked him.

"I would always be with you then."

I nodded my head and bit my lip for a second.

"What would you do if I told you that I loved you?"

"I would have to tell you the same, and then kiss you."

I smiled at his answered and closed my eyes. "Fang?" I asked him gently.

"Yes Max," he answered.

"I love you Fang. I want to be with you always and I hope that you can forgive me for everything that I did to you," I told him.

I felt strong arms wrap around me and hold me close to a strong chest. I opened my eyes and looked up. Black met brown and I smiled. Fang smiled and my breath stopped in my chest. He leaned down and kissed me gently and I kissed back. I felt like my heart was about to burst. He pulled away from the kiss all too soon and held me close to him. I smiled as I tried to even out my breath. I felt him kiss the top of my head and heard him whisper my name.

"I love you Fang, more then anyone else, I love you," I told him softly. I heard him whisper the same words to me and pulled me into another sweet kiss.

The honking of a car horn broke us apart this time and we turned to see Ari and everyone else in the car. Iggy was whistling at us and waving, Ella was whooping and cheering in joy, Nudge was yelling that 'it is about dame time!', and Ari was smiling and yelled out 'I approve!' I hid my red face in Fang's chest and I felt him chuckling. I looked up and gave a small glare. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

Fang laughed and kissed me again. I heard our friends say a very loud 'Aww!' and laughed when Fang flipped them off. Ari then drove off and Iggy yelled out the window "Remember Fang, no love bites!!"

"We have some really weird friends Max," Fang muttered under his breath. I laughed and kissed him. "Well, we're stuck with them," I told him. He groaned and I smiled at him.

"So, what now?" I asked him.

"How about we start with dinner this Friday? Then of course we should probably tell our parents the good news. You should probably watch your back, my fan girls aren't going to be all too pleased when they find out," Fang warned me. I laughed.

"As if any of those little girly-girls could hurt me!" I boasted. Fang rolled his eyes, but still smiled at me. He kissed me for only a brief second before pulling away again.

"Why do you keep kissing me?" I asked him. His lip twitched upward for a second.

"You've been gone for two weeks, so you have to make up all the time we've missed out on," he explained to me. I smirked and kissed him. "I'm not complaining," I told him.

The next day, I told Jeb about me and Fang dating. He took it surprisingly well but insisted on meeting 'the boy that took my little girls heart' (his words, not mine). I called my mom and told her and she was overjoyed that I had made the right chose. Fang told his parents and they invited me to dinner later that week. I really think his mother is just about ready to take me shopping for a wedding dress.

Bridget and the other girls _were_ planning my death, but Fang and I ignored them. After a few months they found another boy to fan over and left us alone.

I have a feeling that we were going to live happily ever after, but I would never admit it out loud. It's just too cheesy.  
-____________________________________________________________

**Only one chapter left people!!!**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**By the way, me and Vamps-with-Wings are having an argument. Which supper power would you rather have? Mind control or the power to fly? (I say mind control is better)**

**Hope you liked it and I hope that I am able to get 300 reviews for this story!**

**Byz!**


	16. Why Must It End?

**Fang. Venom. Must. Die!**

**Hello my beloved fans!!! I can not believe that I now have more then 310 reviews!!!!**

**This is the LAST chapter!!!! I am so sad about that!!! I am sorry people- there will NOT be a sequel to this . . . at least not right away. You see, I HAVE been thinking **

**My spelling and grammar suck and I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters.  
-________________________________________________**

**Chapter Sixteen~ Why Must It End?  
-__________________________________________________**

I smiled as I threw my cap up in the air with everyone else in my class. I don't think the grin on my face could get any bigger! Today I am officially done with high school! I don't think life could get any better.

"You seem to be happy," Fang told me. I smiled up at him. "Of course I am! We don't have to get up at six in the morning now!" Ella laughed and Ari rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, will while you can sleep in all you want, I'm still stuck here for another two years," Ari wined. Nudge hugged him around the waist and smiled at him. I felt bad about leaving my brother behind while I left for collage, but I had a feeling that he would be alright. Anyway, Jeb and Dr. M needed help around the house since Dr. Martinez would be moving in with us. Yeah, Jeb asked her the big question and she said yes. Now Ella's going to be our half sister.

"Come on, there's going to be a big party at our house, and yes Ari, you are invited," Iggy told us.

"Oh, Wow, we need to go get dressed!" Ella gasped. The boys looked at her in confusion. "What you girls are wearing is fine, why change?" Ella rolled her eyes at them and Nudge started talking about the differences between a graduation dress and a party dress. The boys nodded their heads at her words and prayed that her fashion lecture would end soon. I could only shake my head in pity for the boys while silently laughing at their misery.

Only an hour later, I found myself at Fang and Iggy's mansion like home. I'm serious; the thing is like six stories high and has almost 300 rooms! They are a family of four . . . HOW MUCH FREAKING ROOM DO THEY NEED?!?! Right now, the party was being held in the Ballroom. Yeah, that's right. Ballroom. THAT'S how much extra room they have. The Ballroom was huge and had a rectangle shape to it with a high ceiling. The walls were painted a deep red, but had black and gold swirls going all along the walls. The floor was a dark mahogany wood.

In the South corner of the room, there were large red couches circling a large wooden table that served as a lounge of some sort were everyone could just sit and take a break from dancing and talk with their friends while sipping on their drinks (which contained no alcohol, Fang and Iggy's parents would kill them).

In the West corner of the room was a large table full of food and drinks for everyone with a dozen or so men in white shirts and black pants ready to refill everything your heart desired. They had a LOT of food there. I couldn't even pronounce half the things on the table! There were dishes that I was kind of afraid to eat because I might just find myself eating a lamb or a bug. However, they had normal junk food for us non-daring people. They had a large dish full of diced up fruits that surrounded a chocolate fountain (yum), and had a popcorn machine pop'en just a few yards away with a soda fountain next to it. They also had plenty of sugar filled sweets that even got the cheerleading team to eat (and let me tell you, those girls never go anywhere near tempting sweets) and some French pastries that I recognized from my trip with Mom.

In the North corner of the room was a built in stage where the DJ played music that rock the entire house. He was a cool looking guy that you would find at a night club on TV. He had darker skin then Nudge did and he was bald except for the thin handful of black hair that he had kept in the back of his skull which he kept in an elastic band. He wore baggy jeans that were white and gray and a white muscle shirt that showed his muscular arms and toned chest to the many teenage girls that were gazing with longing at the twenty-five year old man.

In the East corner of the room was a long row of game systems that you would probably find in a high-class arcade. They had a basketball net where most of Fang's teammates were at cheering each other on, that car racing game that you find almost everywhere, a virtual snowboarding game, an X-Box that connected to a large flat-screen TV, and a Dance-Dance Revolution game. That was only a few of the games there.

I looked around the huge sea of teenagers that danced to the beat of the song around me. I felt Fang holding my hips and we danced and moved our bodies together with the sway of the music that surrounded us. Fang was now wearing a black dress shirt that fit him loosely and that was giving quick peaks of his toned chest as we danced **(Rose- screaming a scream that only fangirls can scream)** and wore black jeans. His long hair was down and framed his tanned face nicely and he wore a sexy smirk on his face as we danced.

Ella and Nudge had been shocked when I told them that I didn't need their help with my outfit and where overjoyed when I came out looking 'Sexy as Fang dose in black'. I had chosen a little black dress that went down to a bit below mid-thigh and had no sleeves, but wrapped around my neck while still showing a teasing amount of cleavage. The dress hugged me around my waist and chest but flowed around my legs as I moved. I had left my short hair down and it brushed against my shoulders. I wasn't wearing much make-up, just a bit of eyeliner and dark eye shadow. I also wore some long black earrings and matching bracelets.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Fang whispered in my ear. I hummed to him as the song slowly ended and a new one began.

"You've got to admit Fang, you and Iggy went over board on getting things for this party."

"Maybe a little."

"You could feed a small country in Africa with all the food you have, you must have stolen from every arcade in the state to get all those games, and do you even know how much money the DJ coast?" Fang chuckled a bit and my heart gave a small squeeze. Bad heart! You'll have to get use to seeing Fang's smile.

"Okay, we went overboard. But this is a normal party for us, and we already had most of the games and the DJ is a family friend so it doesn't coast that much."

Suddenly a new voice came onto the speaker that wasn't the DJ. I looked up and saw Iggy in his white T-shirt and light blue jeans standing next to the DJ with a microphone in his hand.

"Hello my people! I know that you are enjoying this party, am I right?" Everyone in the room cheered and Iggy laughed. "Great! Now, we have some live entertainment for everyone tonight. They don't really know that I and Fang and our best man Ari had been planning this, so I just hope I come out of this with my face not broken. These three girls gave us all quite a surprise at the After Party a few months ago and I'm hoping that it doesn't end the same way as last time. Now please, help me to bring up Maximum, Ella, and Nudge!" I turned and looked at Fang sharply. All he did was wave his hand to the stage.

Everyone in the room was calling for us and I felt my face go red. No way was I going to be able to say 'No' to everyone. Especially since Ella was already standing on stage and Nudge was making her way over. I gave a heavy sigh and with one last glare at Fang, walked over to the stage. Everyone cheered when the three of use were together there.

"Awesome, now what will you girlies be singing for us this fine night?" Iggy asked us.

"Five minutes and then I'll tell you," I told him before huddling up with Ella and Nudge.

"Any idea's?"

"Okay, all good Iggy," I told him. "However, we'll be sing two songs for everyone tonight." The crowed cheered their approval and Iggy grinned and handed us each a microphone and walking off the stage. Ella ran over, her electric blue dress swishing and her long dark hair falling free of its bun, and whispered a few words to the DJ. He smiled and nodded to her. Nudge, in her peach colored dress and her dark hair in a tight ponytail, walked ahead of me and faced the crowed.

"Okay everyone, since we've been doing only fast-past songs for the past half hour, we've decided to slow it down a bit for everyone. Now, I want you boys along the wall to go up and ask the girl of your dreams to dance with you right now, because I mean that would be just so romantic and I'm sure that she must feeling the same way and is just hoping that you'll ask her to dance with you too, because I mean-"

"NUDGE!"

"Got it. Enjoy, Bloody Valentine by Tata Young, song by Max, Ella, and Nudge."

Slowly the song started to play softly threw the speakers, the high piano keys ringing and the soft stings humming behind them.

Then, as the first words were song, a stronger beat was thrown in with the piano's high rings and the song took off.

**All- Love my, Love my, I still love my, Love my**

**Max- My Valentine running rings around me,  
Hanging by a thread, but we're loosening,  
Loosening.**

**The sparks are flyin', not the kind that we need.  
Bringing the fire that is-**

**Max+Ella- Burning me, Burning me.**

**Nudge- I know  
Max- Nobody said that it'd be easy.**

**Nudge- I hoped  
Max- That we could find a way, make a way.**

**Nudge- But you don't  
Max- You don't prioritize me.  
How'm I s'posed to believe,  
Your games will ever change,  
Ever change.**

**All- It's such a dirty mess, Imperfect at it's best,  
But it's my, love my, love my, Bloody Valentine.  
Sometimes I want to leave, but then I want you next to me,  
My, love my, love my, Bloody Valentine.**

The three of us danced in sync to each other, placing our hands over our hearts, walking to the front of the stage, swaying our hips, and swinging our arms gently.

**Maybe I should, but still I just can't walk away.  
Try to convince me once again that I should stay.  
Threw all the brokenness, this bleeding heart,  
It must confess.**

**I love my, love my, Bloody Valentine.**

**All- Love my, Love my, I still love my, Love my**

**Ella- I open doors, but you close them on me.  
I'm compromising, wont you show the same,  
Help the change.**

**Your phone is ringing,  
It says Shorty, so tell me,  
What's her name, how'd she get your number,  
Don't try to be playin' me.**

**Nudge- 'Cause I know  
Ella- Before you even say anything.**

**Nudge- But I hoped  
Ella- You wont lie to me, don't lie to me.**

**Nudge- You know  
Ella- That we've been here before,  
Oh, don't patronize, don't feed me lies.  
Just change your ways, yeah make it right.**

**All- It's such a dirty mess, Imperfect at it's best,  
But it's my, love my, love my, Bloody Valentine.  
Sometimes I want to leave, but then I want you next to me,  
My, love my, love my, Bloody Valentine.**

**Maybe I should, but still I just can't walk away.  
Try to convince me once again that I should stay.  
Threw all the brokenness, this bleeding heart,  
It must confess.**

**I love my, love my, Bloody Valentine.**

**All- Love my, Love my, (oh-h) I still love my, Love my, Bloody Valentine.  
Love my, Love my, I still love my, love my,  
Max- My Bloody Valentine.**

**All- It's such a dirty mess, Imperfect at it's best,  
But it's my, love my, love my, Bloody Valentine.  
Sometimes I want to leave, but then I want you next to me,  
My, love my, love my, Bloody Valentine.**

**Maybe I should, but still I just can't walk away.  
Try to convince me once again that I should stay.  
Threw all the brokenness, this bleeding heart,  
It must confess.**

**I love my, love my, Bloody Valentine.**

Slowly the song started to slow down again, short up-raises happened and echoed as the music faded and the crowd's cheering over powered it.

I let myself take a few deep breaths as Nudge went to the front of the stage again. "I can see that you all liked that!" She told them. "Now, I just hope that you boys had asked the girls and that you all had a good time dancing!" A few cheers were heard and Nudge smiled. "Good, now, where going to be speeding it up a bit and give you a fast-past song. I think we might have worried our boyfriends a bit with that last song since it was about a girl who wanted to leave her boyfriend, so we'll sing something else away from that category. Enjoy, Step Up, by Samantha Jade, song by Max, Ella, and Nudge!"

The music started to play and jumped right into the beat as we sang.

**All- Boy, no matter what we go threw,  
You step up, I'll step up too.  
It don't matter what the haters say,  
As long as you're my Bo.**

**No matter how hard it gets,  
This love will have no regrets.  
As long as when were stepping on the dance floor,  
It's me and you.**

I then walked toward the front of the stage while Ella and Nudge stayed back and sang.

**Max- Feel the rhythm of the beat,  
That's my heart.  
Cupid shot me with an arrow,  
From the start.**

**And you know that it's your love that got me trapped.  
Every time I try to leave, you bring me back.  
So much water at times I cried a river, you dried my eyes,  
And brought me back to laughter.**

**And when I lay next to you,  
I want to wake up.  
And when I break up,  
It's only to make up.**

I stepped back until Ella and Nudge where next to me.

**All- Boy, no matter what we go threw,  
You step up, I'll step up too.  
It don't matter what the haters say,  
As long as you're my Bo.**

**No matter how hard it gets,  
This love will have no regrets.  
As long as when were stepping on the dance floor,  
It's me and you.**

Ella then walked up to the front of the stage and sang her part in the song.

**Ella- And when the symphony plays,  
I feel my feet lifting from under me.  
You grab my hand and spin me round, and right before I fall,  
You catch me and you say, Baby it'll be Okay.**

**Just look into my eyes and we will make another day.**

Ella stepped back to my side and we all sang together.

**All- Boy, no matter what we go threw,  
You step up, I'll step up too.  
It don't matter what the haters say,  
As long as you're my Bo.**

**No matter how hard it gets,  
This love will have no regrets.  
As long as when were stepping on the dance floor,  
It's me and you.**

Finally, Nudge went to the front of the stage and sang.

**Nudge- And if we don't step up, we'll lose our grove.  
So confused, don't know which way to move.  
Hold my hand and let me know that you feel me too.**

**Look into my eyes and tell me, Baby I love you.  
You'll never get wet, 'cause I'll be your umbrella,  
And we can make it threw, any kind of weather.**

**If you step up, I'll step up. Boy, 'cause I'm trying to be with you foreva.**

Ella and I then moved up to Nudge and we sang together in harmony.

**All- Boy, no matter what we go threw,  
You step up, I'll step up too.  
It don't matter what the haters say,  
As long as you're my Bo.**

**No matter how hard it gets,  
This love will have no regrets.  
As long as when were stepping on the dance floor,  
It's me and you.**

**Max- Step up,  
Yeah~  
Step up,  
Step up,  
Step up,  
Who-oh-oh!**

**All- Boy, no matter what we go threw,  
You step up, I'll step up too.  
It don't matter what the haters say,  
As long as you're my Bo.**

**No matter how hard it gets,  
This love will have no regrets.  
As long as when were stepping on the dance floor,  
It's me and you.**

**All- Boy, no matter what we go threw,  
You step up, I'll step up too.  
It don't matter what the haters say,  
As long as you're my Bo.**

**No matter how hard it gets,  
This love will have no regrets.  
As long as when were stepping on the dance floor,  
It's me and you~!**

A loud boom of cheering came after the last words were song and the smile on my face just couldn't leave. I loved it. People were cheering for me, enjoying what I had done, wanting more from me. Man, I could do this forever!

But of course, Fang was waiting for me, and I couldn't leave the man of my heart alone. I knew that Ella and Nudge felt the same way, because the second we saw the three boys standing at the bottom of the stage, we looked at each other, then dashed across the stage, down the stairs, past a few people, and into their arms.

"I don't know if I should be mad about you not telling me that I would be used as entertainment or not," I told Fang as he held my waist and I tightened my hold around his neck.

"You should be thanking me. I could see, plain as day, that you loved that," He told me. I playfully hit him and smiled in defeat. I couldn't deny it.

"Dance with me?" he asked me as the DJ started playing other songs, this one being a slow song. I smiled and nodded.

My arms still hung around his neck and he still held my waist. I leaned my head down and rested it against his shoulder as we swayed to the slow and steady rhythm of the melody being played. I smiled out of pure joy. I don't know about you, but staying in this position for a while seems like a good idea to me.

"I love you Max," Fang whispered. I wasn't sure if he meant for me to hear it, but I did.

"I love you too Fang," I told him gently. He placed a kiss on top of my head and we continued to dance. The other people must have left, there was no one other then me and Fang, holding each other in our arms and exchanging sweet kisses as we danced together. And that's how it should be, forever and always.

**  
-__________________________________________________**

**DONE! IT'S ALL OVER!!! T_T –sob- I don't want it to end, I loved writing it and I loved all my fans!**

**I really do hope you liked it. I'm so sad that it's over, but it has to end at some point in time.**

**On a lighter note, I'll be writing other stories about Max and Fang and I hope that some of you will be interested in reading them this summer of 2010!**

**Here is a summary of my next Maximum Ride story!**

Ella is the most popular girl at her high school. She is rich, pretty, smart, and has every boy in the school after her. One problem. Her dad, Jeb, won't let her date. At least, he won't let her date until her rebellions, tomboy, sarcastic, bad-girl half sister Max dose. Another problem, every boy at school is terrified of Max. Now, in order to date Ella, Iggy must find a boy for Max. Who? What about the bad-boy, rebellious, silent, and mysterious Fang Venom?

**Sorry, but I think I'm just going to use Venom as Fang's last name in everything now.**

**And so, for the last time –choked sob-, this is The Black Rose 1995, and I hope you all liked my story.**

**-Runs out of room sobbing-**

**Byz!**


End file.
